Surprise
by Iccena
Summary: Kag disappeared for two years, inu and co. failed to find her until sess surprisingly helped them for a certain reason. when they found kag, she's not the same kag again.UPDATED!FINISH!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my very first Fan Fics, please review when you're finish.  
  
Summary: Kagome went back to the future one day but she went a bit further than she's suppose to be. Inuyasha and gang was not able to find her both in the modern era and the feudal era. Sesshoumaru had somehow found some way to find Kagome and when he did. All Kagome's friends and in for big surprise.  
  
p.s I put my favourite paring in this-Sesshou and Kagome  
  
I do not own Inuyasha even though I really want to-sniff sniff.  
  
WHO AM I?  
  
CHAPTER 1- SURPRISE  
  
I can feel the tension in my school when I came out of Mrs. V's music room, I was quite surprise at its silence when it took all prefects' and teachers' every ounce of energy to quiet down the school whenever there's a general gather. I remembered what Ms. J, as we all call her at school who's our temporary principal until Ms. Halley comes back from the holiday given by the government, said something bout' some visitors will be here and they will doing some observing assignment from their country.  
  
'Please,' I thought almost burst aloud in front of the silent crowd. 'As if I will co-operate with their stupid research when I already have so many things in my schedule and my mind.' Then there was a loud scream from all the girls in my school which means the whole school cause this is a all- girl school. 'So much for the silence, Kami-sama! What's wrong with these bakas? Screaming over little things.'  
  
That's when I heard my principal saw me and called me over for some help, I passed these strange people who I believe were quite familiar but ignored them when I heard a gasp.  
  
'Gosh! This is a sister school where all girls came here to learn to behave like young ladies not a school that give entertainment over a little stuff.' My thoughts were rampaging my head but unable to burst out because thanks to Ms. J standing besides me.  
  
(Author's Note: I know, I know, the beginning is bored but sorry guys cause I'm suffering along with you too.)  
  
"Yes miss?" I asked ignoring the quick heartbeat inside my head (bad comparison).  
  
"I would like you to see me at the auditorium in ten minutes exactly, apart from that I need you to show our visitors to the auditorium." Ms. J's stern voice went through my head as if I know why she sent the important visitors to the auditorium when it's not there they were supposed to go. I did what Ms. J told me, asking the visitors to followed me without turning my head towards them.  
  
When I reached the auditorium later and turned to say hello or welcome the visitors to our school, it was then I saw what I couldn't believe.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I-it can't be." I whispered but loud enough for them to hear. "T-this is unreal." 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I want to thank the person who sent me her opinion about my story; I'll promise you that I'll have a part in there that is Inuyasha and Kagome just for you. I'm sure you'll find out who is it in this chapter k? I really hope others can R/R to encourage me to write better you know. =^.^=  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
I stared into their unmistakable faces, I did what ordinary girls do, I fainted. When I woke up I saw the nurse was hovering over me asking me if I feel any headaches or dizziness, however, all I heard is muffled voices while my head filled with these images of persons who I'm so sure I saw them before.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome, Kagome please tell me that's you. I've been looking for you for almost two years now." A mid-age woman ran up to me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. She looked familiar yet strange, this woman claimed to be my mother has no place in my mind. Yet she has the proof and identified me as her long lost daughter. I had no choice but follow her home and accept my destiny without a glance at it.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but the shrine has been taking by the government because we were in so much debt that we had to sell our shrine a year ago." The woman I will have to called mom said.  
  
"Shrine? What shrine are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
End of flashback  
  
I slowly came back to the world I'm in but I chose to close my eyes to remember more about my life so far. We, my family moved away from the area we used to lived in to Tokyo.  
  
I remembered when my family found me in a hospital half of a year ago telling me stuffs I don't even know about, I'm not even sure if they're my family at all. The way they're acting like I dropped out of the sky in the middle of no where to frightened them and they talked all these non-sense about me going to the past and phew, I don't even paid any attention to what they said so I'm not sure. wait, what does that has to do with this?  
  
I remembered the time when my best friend, San (not Sango), talked to me about stuffs we liked especially in animations. Our favourite is the one called "Inuyasha", and we were crazy over these things but this is just too much! They looked exactly like the characters of Inuyasha and.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I jumped out of the bed ignoring the nurse calling after me, I ran through the halls until I reached the big auditorium and I saw the seven visitors standing introducing their selves. San ran towards me when she noticed me.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong with you? I heard you fainted when you lead the visitors to here, are you alright?" I can see the concern in San's face so I smiled faintly, before I could reply her face suddenly changed like a mask shifter yelling or should I say screaming in my face. "Oh Kagome I totally forgot to mention. t-that the visitors a-are, oh my gosh, they looked so much like the characters from Inuyasha!"  
  
in my mind I thank every Kami-sama that no one was able to hear her because of the noise in the enormous auditorium, however I do agree with her, other anime fans in my school may not noticed it but I do and so is San. How can we miss that gorgeous silver hair of.?  
  
"Who the hell is HE doing here?!?" I suddenly realised whose silver hair I was looking at, Sesshoumaru, "San I thought Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's gang are enemies, aren't they?"  
  
I ran down the stairs without waiting for an answer from San, when I almost reached the stage I was grabbed by Mrs. V then I remembered that I have to lead a dance as the welcome theme to the visitors.  
  
'Great, just great.' I rolled my eyes behind Mrs. V's back and forced a smiled when she turned back towards me. "Yes miss I think I'm ready to do this." 'Yeah right as if, I think I'm gonna faint again. Gosh, why me? First, I lost my memories as my mom said, then transferred to this dumb school with the exception of San of course and now this crazy stuff about the characters of Inuyasha is alive in my time, in my school and in my life! Great, this is just GREAT!"  
  
Sorry guys but I really need your help in this. I'm not good at English so please press that blue button down there that says review. I'm planning something about this story so do help me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I would really thanks the reviewers and yes siree, when I need help I'll definitely give you a message. Ooooh! I love the reviews and hope for more on this chapter. I know the beginning is bored but I kinda want the story to be serious first and make some readers to understand the plot before I give the major point. And I'm sorry if you think kagome is OOC cause I didn't really realise it at first but no matter I'll try to put her back in line later ok? So please r/r.  
  
Inuyasha does not belong to me even I really wish it would. =^.^= Especially Fluffy.  
  
Alright here's chapter 3.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Within 2 minutes I was grabbed away and was changed into that ridiculous costume dress I hated so much. When I turned to looked at myself I almost yelled 'get this stuff off my face!' with so many makeup on my face, I hardly can see my own complexion clearly.  
  
"Come on Kagome, it's your turn!" a voice yelled right beside my ear.  
  
"Hey, I'm not deaf. I'm right here." before I can finished, I was pushed onto the stage. I stared at the crowd and wondered, 'what's wrong with me? I'm not usually this nervous when I went to the Festival of Dance, and comparing to the crowd in that festival every year, this school is nothing. Could it be.?' I turned and saw the intense stares I got from the visitors, it was like they can see through me.  
  
I can hear my heart's every beat, my blood getting warmer and my legs shaking but when the music started, I was drowned into the world of music. Unconsciously, my body began to moved along with the rhythm, my feet moved along with the steps that were so familiar that I can draw them on a piece of paper. I felt relieved and floating at the same time. The music drew me nearer and nearer and.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" I slowly realised that the music had stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and the auditorium was roared with clapping of hands and cheers. Embarrassed, I turned and bowed and then tried to get off the stage as quickly as possible.  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V  
  
I would have fainted like what that wench of Inuyasha did if not she first fell onto the ground. Wait, I? Lord of the Western land and a demon feared by everyone except a few I respect, faint? Non-sense, however, I need to know why in the world would I have agreed with that 'half-brother' of mine to search for his wench. to search for his wench.  
  
Flashback  
  
A shadow slowly turned towards Sesshoumaru, smilling.  
  
"Who are you? Tell me this instant, I am Sesshoumaru, lord of the western land and a demon you should fear."  
  
The shadow did not turned toward Sesshoumaru fully but slightly, still smiling.  
  
"Do not tempt me to destroy you, wench."  
  
Even though the Sesshoumaru cannot see the face but he can sense that the figure kept smile and she seems like saying 'can you?'  
  
'How do I know is a 'her'? I'm loosing edge here. Why, it seems like I've known her for a long time and.wait, what am I thinking here? I actually remembered a woman and have a desire to see her?'  
  
"Tell me who are you? I can destroy you with one single slash and."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?" before Sesshoumaru can hold on to the figure which he was sure belongs to a woman-child like, the images blurred and the next thing he know was he sun's welcome rays on his face though he feels like he want to rip the sun apart for pulling him out of the dream again.  
  
'Why is it every time it's the same dream and before I can go further, I'll wake up or she goes away' Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe and got up slowly to dress. 'this dream has tortured me for three months non-stop, what is it trying to say? How am I going to get answers when the dream kept ending the same. Just ignore Sesshoumaru, just ignore it'  
  
after clearing his mind, Sesshoumaru went to his office preparing the 'important' document as Jaken called for the Lord of the Northern land.  
  
(A bit later in the day)  
  
"Jaken," a sound came behind the thin doors softly making Jaken jumped to his feet to the slightest sound his master made. "What do you have to report?"  
  
"M-my lord, Eastern and Southern lands are declaring war on each other and."  
  
"That is uneccessary to me, what about that despicable half brother of mine. Is he any close to this land where I can easily take the tesusaiga from him?"  
  
"E-eeeee, erg, erg, m-my l-lord. I-I be-believe t-they are somewhere near the border." Jaken (not literally) jumped 30 feet high from the ground, hearing his master's dangerous yet soft voice.  
  
"Well?" the voice became more annoy yet bored making Jaken wants to run away before his master decide to come out.  
  
"W-well, m-my l-lord. I-I heard that they stopped searching for the jewel they called t-the Shikon no Tama a-and the searched for a girl they accompanied before. I-it seems like s-she's missing somehow." Jaken swallowed every time he reports.  
  
Before Jaken can tell more, Sesshoumaru suddenly got up and flew out leaving a coughing Jaken before eating dust.  
  
'Why do I have this feeling saying that half hanyou will solve the problem that has been bugging me for so long? No matter, I'll do the torturing first then the questions'  
  
"Hello there little brother, we meet again. Give me the tesusaiga and I'll consider to let you live."  
  
"Feh, don't you know the word get lost?" Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "you can't even hold it so what's the point giving it to you?"  
  
"Actually inuyasha, that's two words." Sesshoumaru smirked a little but no one noticed.  
  
"Who asked you for your opinion? Get out of my way!"  
  
"As long as you have the sword, I will not rest until it's in my hand. Do not tempt to defy my little brother, I am not a very patient person and I do believe you know that very clearly." Without another word, Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" sango and Miroku yelled at the same time, prepared to help Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't have time to play around Sesshoumaru, so, why don't you get lost!"  
  
two swords clashed together and two white figures was like two ping-pong balls bounced off here and there.  
  
"Fine then," Sesshoumaru hit inuyasha's head in a flash and knocked him unconscious temporarily though he wished it would be permanent.  
  
Sango and Miroku were ready to attack, while Shippou is shivering behind kirara's back though he yelled "I'm ready to fight!"  
  
Everyone do not know what to do because Sesshoumaru seemed less hostile this time and besides that, he did not attacked them after he knocked Inuyasha out but stand on top of a big rock and stared at them with his icy stares for a long time until sango gathered her courage to speak up.  
  
"What do you ant Sesshoumaru? I believe you don't come here for nothing."  
  
"very smart for a human, yes I came here for answers and I expect them to be answer with truth." Seeshoumaru jumped down from the rock and slightly leaned on it. Not moving for a few minutes, then he sighed slightly and said. "I believe it has to do something with this half breed brother of mine's wench."  
  
"Kagome? What's up with her?" Miroku asked suspiciously.  
  
'I don't think it's the time to tell them about the dream but.' "I heard your miko companion has gone missing for quite a long time."  
  
"And your point is?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I cannot tell for I don't think the time is right however, you all shall owe me while I agree to help you all." As he said that, he turned without a glance backward to walked away when Inuyasha got up and yelled,  
  
"there's no way am I going to exchange the tesusaiga for your devious and idiotic deal!"  
  
"Foolish as also I see, don't you want your wench back?"  
  
"Why would you, Sesshoumaru, lord of the western land, a youkai who detest humans and tried to kill my ass for a long time just to steal the fang of our father would want to help me. Inuyasha, half breed brother of yours." Inuyasha said it out loud so and saw what he wanted, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly and clenched one of his hands tightly.  
  
After a few minutes when sessoumaru calmed down, ignoring more comments from his half brother. He whispered softly knowing only his brother will be able to hear.  
  
"I wonder at that sometimes too Inuyasha. I'm searching answers too and I have a feeling that answer is lie within your group."  
  
With that he flew away, leaving his younger brother eats his dust. Inuyasha cursed with all the words he know in his book. While flying through the air, the image of the girl kept flashing into his mind constantly making him angrier yet longing at the same time.  
  
'Whoever you are, I'll find you and when I do, I'll make that I torture you en times fold for what you did to my mind.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and *sniff, sniff* poor me, leaving me heartbroken because I want Sesshou and you know who else.  
  
Author's note: I'd like to thank you all for your reviews because I really love them! Well, here's your update so remember to r/r. =^.^= I'm sorry about the name 'San' I thought about it so I used it on the story but I didn't realised that someone had that before me until I posted the story so. I still gonna use it. San's my character here so *pats away protesters* get lost!!! ^o^  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right, as if they want to.  
  
CrissyKitty: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? Oh no gotta run readers. *running away fast as hurricane*  
  
CrissyKitty: *speak on a microphone* SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!  
  
*BANG!!! (5X) followed by curses.*  
  
Kagome: *sweat drop* err.heh heh heh, well, readers, please just ignore them and on with the story and please remember to review so the story can update faster.  
  
CrissyKitty: *Have a cute and sweet looks in her face* meow, meow mew meow. *with a cute little paw waving in front of her*  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Back at the school's auditorium  
  
'Phew, finally the dance is over. I'm glad that's over' When the welcome program went on its way to the end I went outside the auditorium and wandered at the visitors back in the auditorium. 'Am I crazy? Those demon business is not real so why am I keep having these feelings that it was as if I know them before? Duh, you stupid girl, of course they are familiar to them. They are the look-alike carton characters from your favourite animations.' I hit my head lightly with my hand and sigh heavily without noticing that there was a shadow behind me.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here? Trying to kill yourself I hope." A deep and very MALE voice came behind my back suddenly, I jumped 30 feet high in the air (a/n: not literally) and swung my right arm in a spontaneous effect behind the tall figure behind me. Whether or not he dodged it, I don't even bother to care.  
  
"What the hell did you want to sneak up on me like that?" I was panting hard with my hands covering my heart as if trying to stop the rapid heartbeats.  
  
"I believe that I'm supposed to be the one who should ask you but a different question."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked, with a very confuse look printed very clearly on my face.  
  
"You didn't have hit you know and you didn't have to shout. I'm right here." The tall guy raised his eyebrow slightly giving him this high and mighty look.  
  
"Well, excuse me for being scare of your sneaking-behind-a-girl's-back-to- scare-her-move. It's just reflex, if it hits you then I'm sorry but I don't think it hits you anyway." I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.  
  
"Do not mock the great Sesshoumaru wench." He growled very deep in his throat and advance his distance between us.  
  
'Ooops, I guess he's mad.' I stepped back every twice when he advanced once. I guess because his steps are twice big as mine. I stepped back more and then tripped over a stone, I braced myself for the 'thud' but it didn't came. I fell into a warm embrace instead; I peeked open one of my eyes and saw it was the other guy who looks like Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" his eyes reflected his concern as he lifted me higher so that my feet can touch the ground. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"Ah, I." I snapped out of my trance and frown slightly, "how did you know my name? I know you looked like one of the characters in that silly animation I'm crazy over but don't you think you are acting a little bit too familiar?"  
  
"W-what do you mean by that?" The white hair boy with the cap on stuttered.  
  
I sweat drop while pointing at his hand's position, *poke, poke* which was down at my rear.  
  
"Oh that, I'm sorry." He said very quickly and released me which ends up me, almost fell on the ground again. But this time I regain my balance by grabbed the nearest object beside which was that Hentai boy and pushed him accidentally on the ground with his face down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I bend down to help him and again, accidentally knocked his cap over. It was then, the cutest little puppy ears popped out. "Oh my, are those for real? They're so kawai!!!" when I was about to touch them to prove that they are real, something hits me at the back of my head. In the animation, what's that character name again? Inu, Inuyasha, yes that's the name, has the same hair, those cute ears and those eyes! "Y-you're not real, are you?" I dropped Inuyasha's head and stand up slowly, shaking my head slightly.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts you know wench!" Inuyasha got up from his position from the ground and stand up. "Of course I'm real, we used to go for shard hunting remember? And."  
  
I couldn't listen to the rest of his babbling, I whispered at myself at the back of my head. "If he's real that's means the legend was real after all. But how could it be? I mean how he knows me? It was as if I'm in the story." I turned to walked away and was stopped by a tight embrace, it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Please Kagome, do not walk away from me again. Don't you ever, EVER dare do that again!" he whispered, tightened his hold on me. I felt like crying, but the tears didn't come. "I couldn't bare the loss again, I have been searching for you ever since. I search blindly wherever I go, hoping that you will come out and answer my call in return but." he did not continue only tightened his hold.  
  
"Inuyasha, I." I said so softly, "I'm not what you think I am."  
  
"I don't care, as long as you are with me." Inuyasha shook his head fiercely against the junction between my neck and shoulder. "I.I couldn't. I just couldn't."  
  
I closed my eyes to fight off these emotions that kept washed over me, 'my heart hurts so badly but there's no injury or wound on it. Then why am I reacting this way to him? He's just a stranger, a look alike who happens to be one of my favourite animations. Could it be? Could what my mom said were true? That I'm their Kagome, from the medieval to collect the shards? No, no, this.this is not me. I'm just an ordinary girl who is having an ordinary life with my friends.'  
  
Shaking my head even harder, I pushed the teenage boy from hi hold on me and ran as fast as I could. Ignoring the yelling from behind, I turned to the left in a junction of the school garden and hid in my favourite spot, whenever I'm sad or upset, this spot always have a certain power to calm me down. I slid down a huge tree and cry with all my might without knowing why am I crying. The tears just kept coming and my heart couldn't stop hurting. 'Why? Why me?' was the question I asked myself over and over.  
  
Everybody's P.O.V  
  
Inuyasha was about to run after Kagome when suddenly a strong arm grabbed him. Inuyasha turned and saw Sesshoumaru, whose present was forgotten for quite awhile looked at Inuyasha with disgust.  
  
"Let go of me. We have searched a long time now and now I've found her and you are not letting me go after her?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you the faintest idea how that Kagome and this Kagome are different? She doesn't even recognise you." Sesshoumaru lifted and eyebrow to show his annoyance, his voice was calm. He turned to looked at the path Kagome ran to and thought 'that wench couldn't be the same girl, because she didn't have the same courage as the Kagome I knew before.' Flashback of the time when Kagome shook the Tetsusaiga at him then shooting the purifying arrow at him when he was about to kill Inuyasha. He compared it with the flash back awhile ago. He shook his head in his mind and whispered, "that was not the same girl I knew." Inuyasha didn't heard the soft whisper, because he was busy trying to pried himself from Sesshoumaru's grasp.  
  
Another figure stepped out of the shadow and surprised the two brothers by saying. "You are right, Sesshoumaru-sama, she's not that Kagome any more."  
  
The two brothers turned and saw a girl, standing behind them with a sad look on her face.  
  
a/n: I'll leave you guys hanging for a while.  
  
Miroku: I wonder who that girl is?  
  
Sango: Hentai! *hit Miroku on his head*  
  
Miroku: what did I say Sango-sama? *hands moving southwards*  
  
Sango: don't even think about it. *eyebrows twitching, hit Miroku with a club that has thorns on it*  
  
Kagome: I wonder how she does that sometimes.  
  
CrissyKitty: that's easy, but you need a partner to do that.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha where are you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: he said that he want to use to bathroom.  
  
CrissyKitty: but I thought he said he's thirsty.  
  
".."  
  
*everybody sweat drop*  
  
Additional A/N: we'll see who is that mysterious girl and Kagome is gonna get kidnapped!!! Thank you very much just keep review and I'll keep updating!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm so sorry for not update quicker; my finals are here so you know what that means. I'm trying to make an animation website using front page but I don't have a single clue of what to do? If you can help, please e-mail me.  
  
Well, this is chapter 5 for Surprise  
  
Just please review. *boohoo boohoo*  
  
Disclaimer: I already told you that I don't own Inuyasha's characters, well, maybe the ones I mad up here.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Let go of me. We have searched a long time now and now I've found her and you are not letting me go after her?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you the faintest idea how that Kagome and this Kagome are different? She doesn't even recognise you." Sesshoumaru lifted and eyebrow to show his annoyance, his voice was calm. He turned to looked at the path Kagome ran to and thought 'that wench couldn't be the same girl, because she didn't have the same courage as the Kagome I knew before.' Flashback of the time when Kagome shook the Tetsusaiga at him then shooting the purifying arrow at him when he was about to kill Inuyasha. He compared it with the flash back a while ago. He shook his head in his mind and whispered, "That was not the same girl I knew." Inuyasha didn't heard the soft whisper, because he was busy trying to pried himself from Sesshoumaru's grasp.  
  
Another figure stepped out of the shadow and surprised the two brothers by saying. "You are right, Sesshoumaru-sama, she's not that Kagome any more."  
  
The two brothers turned and saw a girl, standing behind them with a sad look on her face.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"W-what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha was shocked at the expression on he girl's face.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl and suddenly made a surprising comment. "You're a youkai?"  
  
"I'm surprise that the Lord of the Western Lands took so long to recognise a youkai until they are near." The mysterious girl came out of the shadows behind the tree she was hiding and smiled with a glint of amusement in her deep green eyes.  
  
"You are a kitsune?" Inuyasha forgot his urge and relaxed in Sesshoumaru's grasp.  
  
"I'm half kitsune and the other half is miko." She closed her eyes and gave them a cute little girlie smile *egad* "My dad was a kitsune and he mated with a youkai miko. Inuyasha, Kagome is not what you think she is any more."  
  
"I don't care! She'll always be my Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, "Besides, she recognised me didn't she?"  
  
"You still don't understand do you?" she looked at them with a pair of sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Spill it out wench." The silent Lord of the Western Land finally uttered some words.  
  
"First of all, my name is San and not wench. What's with you two brothers and these words of your, wench, bitch, blab blab blab. It's not like we females insulted you with our appearance." San rolled her eyes while put her hands on her hip.  
  
"Do not compare me with the half-brother of mine!!!" both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bursted out then looked at each other. "humph!"  
  
"See what I mean?" san said low enough for both hanyou and youkai to hear.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome was able to recognised you at the first sight along with the others because you all became a legend that Sengoku could never forget." San lowered her head so that they cannot see her eyes, she said it in a low voice allowing the two brothers stop their quarrel and listen to her. "Your fame was so great that the humans here decided to create an animation, I'll explain that later, to tell their children about you guys. To show them what had happened 500 years ago."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat down on a bench; san looked at their attires and could help but admire how good they looked in them. Sesshoumaru was in a white-suit without the tie or buttoning of the waistcoat. His silvery- white hair was braid and his marks were covered somehow.  
  
Inuyasha was dressed in the same way, however, his colours showed his emotions which is grey. His rough silver hair was loosed out and his ears, 'now I'm interesting, where are his ears.' San thought as she continues to study them. She then noticed some thin mist of magic surrounding Inuyasha and then realised that they have used strong magic to cover their marks and scent. (A/n: which includes their claws, ears and whatever they have to represent they're demons.)  
  
"I believe you have already been in this time for lets say 4 years?" San counting her fingers.  
  
"Actually, five." Sesshoumaru said calmly, "I tried to come in this time but my magic was not powerful enough to travel so far and with a big bunch of idiots."  
  
"When we reached five years ago, we found out that the world was completely different. Fortunately, Jaken was still alive and the lands of Sesshoumaru were still in place and ha! Jaken actually did something right for the first time, he started a business under Sesshoumaru's name and it was really big. He found us and taught us a lot even though he disliked us with the exception of his almighty lord Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha smirked a little not noticing that Sesshoumaru insulted his friends by calling them idiots.  
  
"I then took over the business and learnt a lot about this time and place. And when I was powerful enough, I began a search for my half-brother's we. err.I mean Kagome." Sesshoumaru changed his manners at the sight of San's twitching eyebrow. "We found out later that Kagome goes to this school and so I organised a project using my company's name, Maru's co-operation and then, here we are."  
  
"I see, my turn." San nodded, "I know about your story 500 years ago but this, I'm very impressed that you actually told me your side without my.err.as Kagome put it, my kind of persuasion."  
  
"Oi! Will you continue with your side now? I'm getting impatient here." Inuyasha glared at san.  
  
"Jeez Inuyasha, what poor manners you have. Where's manners you learnt in this time?" san mocked.  
  
"Feh! Whatever, just get your stinky story on!"  
  
"I found Kagome right before I started this school; I knew then that she was Kagome, the powerful miko who saved the world from evil. We became friends so quickly because both of us are big fans of animations. We started to share secrets except the part I'm a youkai of course and when we attend this school, I noticed her aura changed. She became more powerful as days passed by and sometimes she didn't even know that she has the power to destroy the entire world in a blink of an eye." San paused before she started again.  
  
"It was then I noticed that she has lost her memory of the past, I checked her family and they said that she's been missing for two long years and when they found her. She was half-dead and couldn't even remember a thing about herself! So they decided to move here and starts a new life hoping Kagome will be happy again."  
  
"Two years, if she's been missing two years then where was she all those time." Inuyasha's eyes were wide with tears, he had never been so emotional until Kagome left him all alone for entirely seven years in the human world.  
  
"I believe from all I know is that someone has meddled with the well and it was intended for Kagome to die during the transportation back to the future. Unfortunately, it didn't worked out the way he/she planned, Kagome's miko energy is great but not great enough to straighten a meddling spell so she got transported a bit further to the future and on her way, she lost her memories." San said to the two demons seriously.  
  
"I will tell Miroku and others later what you have said. But why would you help us?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at san suspiciously.  
  
"Because of her, I'm alive today. Because of her, I have a true meaning to live." With that san walked away from the two shocked brothers staring at her. "Oh, and if you need any help just come to me under one condition, I want to be part of your little project."  
  
*Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sweat drop*  
  
Both brothers were walking down the path where it leads to the garden,  
  
"We will settle our differences again for now Sesshoumaru." With that, Inuyasha ran towards the direction where Kagome took off to 20minutes ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood where he is with his head bowed, 'what does she mean by that?'  
  
Flashback of the last sentence san said, "Because of her, I'm alive today. Because of her, I have a true meaning to live." End of flashback.  
  
'Does that relates to my question?' Sesshoumaru sighed, 'it seems like Inuyasha owe me more than his Tetsusaiga.' He walked the path where Inuyasha took off.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a piercing scream reached Sesshoumaru's ears, snapped him out of his trance. He ran towards the sound don't know why is he reacting so sensitively to the sound.  
  
When he reached the corner, he saw Inuyasha was there too, shocked with his eyes wide. He turned toward the direction Inuyasha was staring at and gasp.  
  
"How?" that's all he could said.  
  
Hehehehehehehheh, I'm gonna leave you guys here hanging again. Yep, Kagome screamed and she was kidnapped but I'm not gonna show it here or who kidnapped her. Can you guess? All right, it's time for you to review. Please, please, please? 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I can only type one chapter in this story so far so if you review maybe I'll give you a long chappie. Oh and the votes still goes ok? Sess/kag are winning this minute so any one for Inuyasha/kagome parings?  
  
Inuyasha: *sob* why not me? I'm cute, see? My doggy ears? *bawl* I want to be with Kagome! *tears flowing down like waterfall.*  
  
Kagome: *pat Inuyasha's shoulder* poor inu.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a piercing scream reached Sesshoumaru's ears, snapped him out of his trance. He ran towards the sound don't know why is he reacting so sensitively to the sound.  
  
When he reached the corner, he saw Inuyasha was there too, shocked with his eyes wide. He turned toward the direction Inuyasha was staring at and gasp.  
  
"How?" that's all he could said.  
  
This chapter  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"You scum, let Kagome go this minute!" Inuyasha bellowed at the top of his voice.  
  
"Why should I? Kagome is mine so why should I give her to you?" the 'scum' turned to glared at Inuyasha, dislike was clearly written on his face.  
  
'But how could he come across time too? I thought we had left everyone behind and especially him.' Sesshoumaru thought with alarm and dismay even though his face showed no emotion.  
  
"Let, me, go! Who the hell are you any way?" Kagome yelped from the tight embrace of her capture and struggled all she can. "Inuyasha, save me!"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you. Just stay put so I won't hurt you during the fight between us." Inuyasha's eyes were filled with concern, he didn't showed much emotion to Kagome until she disappeared and left him empty inside. He had searched up and down, from the time of medieval to her time. There was still no sign of the woman he loved yet too hard headed to admit.  
  
Author's not: I guess I'll have to leave you hanging again. Sorry for the short chapter but I really want more reviews. Any parings?  
  
Hehehhehehehh, I'm just kidding. I'm not that wicked so on with the story.  
  
'I guess that monk and the rest will take over here while I help Inuyasha. Never would I will admit, but I guess I really do cared bout him.' Sesshouaru gave in a deep sigh silently.  
  
He crept behind the 'scum' as quiet as a mouse, covering his sense so the demon wont smell him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha yelled an threatened with all his might yet afraid to attack.  
  
"Kouga, you'll pay for this." Inuyasha growled dangerously in his throat.  
  
"Whatever, you dog-turd. Kagome is my woman so what's the point of giving her to you. You'll just hurt her feelings like you always do." Kouga turned his nose high and gave Inuyasha a smug look.  
  
Both 'dog-turds' were arguing until they were interrupted by a female cry.  
  
"Kouga? You mean the Kouga?" Kagome squirmed and turned to take a good look on Kouga who were claimed to be her captor. "You're."  
  
kouga gave a nervous look under the intense stare of Kagome. "Err. K- Kagome? A-are you f-finish?"  
  
sesshoumaru was about to jumped at Kouga when he was also interrupted by a female cry.  
  
"You're cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled while touching Kouga's face, his pointy ears, his long hair.leaving Kouga standing frozed with his face brightened like a tomato.  
  
*Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who was in the air comically drop*  
  
*Thud!*  
  
'That's the last time I'll save my brother's pride.' Sessoumaru gave himself a mental note.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, what do you mean by that? You always hate." Inuyasha was about to yelled at Kagome when he saw the tears on Kagome's eyes were about to fall. "K-Kagome, I didn't mean to.I-I mean I." *sigh*  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? I mean it's been a while since we've met and I really missed you. Please come with me to be my woman so you can free yourself from that inu-koro there." Kouga's eyes were filled with hope, he looked down at Kagome who was like totally shocked at what he had just said.  
  
*Wack!*  
  
A faced down Kouga was placed on the ground with the eyes of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watching.  
  
Kagome stepped away from Kouga as far as she can and yelled at his sensitive ears.  
  
"I am no one's woman! Do you hear me you moron? Leave me alone!" Kouga laid his ears as far back as possible while making a mental note: never make Kagome angry or this precious pair of ears will be useless before the day is over.  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
Everything at school is passing smoothly, of course, no one noticed that little scene of what happened among Kagome and the rest of the 'demons'.  
  
Two students were placed in charge of showing the visitors around, Hojo and Sakura.  
  
Kagome is now sitting with the gang in her apartment where she had rented when she transferred to this school.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin and even Jaken stared at her as if she was some kind of ghost came back to life.  
  
Sango was the first to break the silence, "Kagome, we really missed you." Sango went up to her and gave her a tight hug while sobbing her heart out. "Inuyasha said that you have lost your memories and.oh Kagome."  
  
"I don't believe Inuyasha Kagome. Please don't tell me you forgotten me!" a tiny voice came behind Sango. Kagome helplessly held on to Sango while taking a good look at the little boy with orange hair was jumping up and down crying.  
  
Before Inuyasha could grabbed Shippou from crying louder and being so childish, (Shippou is 8 or so in human's time but I think in his demon years, he's about 500 or so.) Kagome took Shippou into her arms and said, "Inuyasha, don't you dare. He's just a child. Now why don't you relax and sit down."  
  
Kagome didn't realised that she said the 'word' when Inuyasha just suddenly crashed into the hard ground.  
  
'I guess something will never changed.' Sango and Miroku had the same thoughts.  
  
'I don't believe this, I actually missed the sittings she gave me.' Inuyasha let a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome bent down to look at Inuyasha wondering why he was on the ground when she said. "wait a minute, 'Inuyasha' this animation was made from the legend of the Shikon no Tama and the girl was able to control the hanyou due to the word."  
  
"sit."  
  
*whamp!*  
  
"so when I said the word 'sit'."  
  
*crash!*  
  
"You'll sit."  
  
*thud!*  
  
"on the ground so you cannot..oops! Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai! Inuyasha, are you ok? I didn't mean to say sit."  
  
*Thump!*  
  
"I-I'm sorry, so sorry."  
  
when Inuyasha finally got up from the ground, "Even though I said that I missed you sitting me, that doesn't mean you can do that so many times!"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Pray tell Inuyasha, since when you said that you missed the word of Kagome- san." Miroku said while he had a evil smirk on his perverted face. Sango wanted to give Miroku a whack on his head but deep down inside her, she agreed with the perverted monk.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha turned away from everyone with a blush staining on his cheek.  
  
(A/n: did I forget about our Sesshou? Well, don't worry, he'll be up soon.)  
  
THAT NIGHT -about 10 or so.  
  
"There, I spilled out everything what happened now stop bugging me!" Inuyasha snorted through his nose and crossed his arms with a lovely little pout on his mouth.  
  
"You mean." Kagome was stunned at the events happened between she and the Shikon jewel.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome all day without saying a word and others did not noticed because their concern was with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, just absorb the information. We'll come again tomorrow." Sesshoumaru who hadn't spoke a single word all day speaks up.  
  
"I thought you weren't there." Inuyasha sent Sesshoumaru a annoying glare.  
  
Without another word, Sesshoumaru got up and walked out of the room. Leaving the 'gang' a note saying 'I'm not going to wait for you' with his actions.  
  
Sango and Miroku agreed with Sesshoumaru, they followed him after giving Kagome a hug and good night. for once, Miroku did not have a perverted mind when he hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome requested that Shippou should stayed with her because it would be bad to wake him up. Inuyasha volunteered that he will stay with her to protect her. Unfortunately, Kagome accidentally said the 'word' and along with Sango's and Miroku's strength, they dragged him out of the room.  
  
"I wish I could remember, but I'm sorry." Kagome whispered while she watched the limo drove away.  
  
a/n: well? How's that? I think I'll leave you here for a while until then, more reviews please? 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: ah. the parings, inu/kag is rising yet sess/kag is too. Which one will win? I do not know. Come ppl, if you want updates on this story, you gotta review and give me your parings!!!  
  
Ok this chapter is gonna be inu/kag still but Sesshoumaru will come in so be warn. There's gonna be some rating in this chapter so if you are under the age of 15, stay out of this chapter. I'm changing the rating on this story.  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the gang do not belong to me but San is.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Kagome requested that Shippou should stay with her because it would be bad to wake him up. Inuyasha volunteered that he will stay with her to protect her. Unfortunately, Kagome accidentally said the 'word' and along with Sango's and Miroku's strength, they dragged him out of the room.  
  
"I wish I could remember, but I'm sorry." Kagome whispered while she watched the limo drove away.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Sesshoumaru turned from side to side in his bed, king-sized, trying to wake himself up from the dream he's having.  
  
DREAM  
  
"Do not run away from I, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru run faster to order to gain upon the figure, she had been haunting in his dreams ever since two months before he decided to help Inuyasha.  
  
He finally caught up to her, he couldn't see her face still but he could feel her warm body slammed into his hard one as he pulled her back to him.  
  
This time he will not let her go, he held her with one arm under her back, one under her knees, and as he walked away from the lake where she always hide in from him whenever he's angry.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed triumphantly, laughed right out loud and raised the figure up as though to show the world his newest acquisition.  
  
She jabbed at him with her elbow.  
  
That he did not expected. He huffed when she connected with his sternum, and said, "If you are not co-operative, I will tie your hand and foot and torture all I desire."  
  
(Author's note: I know, I know, he's acting more of a barbarian than the cold lord he is. But hey, it's his dream, no one know what is he going to do to the poor girl right?)  
  
she struggled but Sesshoumaru is stronger than her, much stronger. "I will do as I please so do not tempt me to do worse."  
  
Sesshoumaru held on tight to the struggling girl and walked towards an unknown little cottage that just cam into sight.  
  
"Ah.I guess even the dream goddess is on my side tonight." Sesshoumaru gave the figure a smirk that sent shivers down her spine and Sesshoumaru can feel that.  
  
He kicked the door shut, and then put her on her feet. Hands on hips, he stood smiling at her as if he were the pirate king and she the captive princess.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and pulled her into an inner room large enough to stand with his height. With carpets on the floor and.she ducked her head to looked around more clearly, a bed.  
  
A mattress, really, made up and massive and strewn with velvet pillows and softly draped sheets.  
  
A woman or girl could be debauched in that bed.  
  
She tried to back up, but Sesshoumaru stood right behind her. Catching her, he propelled her remorselessly toward the opening. "I have imagined this place for you and the dream goddess granted me that wish."  
  
He surveyed her figure, shown clearly through her thin gown, which was covered by a cloak, that is, before Sesshoumaru ripped that way from her.  
  
"I have waited for this moment too long. You have never answered my questions only to disappear when I needed to be closer to you. I will teach you a lesson in tempting I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land."  
  
"Your pale gown could not cover your charms so should I take it off for you? Or should I put it in my way, how do I take it off of you?"  
  
the girl stepped back step by step and Sesshoumaru gain the distance with one of his long step and leaning down, he lifted his claws and slash across her gown. Leaving shreds of white cloths flowing in the air and a naked figure in front of him.  
  
She couldn't move. Not with the warm palms of Sesshoumaru sliding from her stomach to her small back.  
  
When he looked at her, his golden eyes flickered with an inner flame. His chest rose and fell in forceful breaths.  
  
Finally, she could not escape his grasp, his eyes and his possession. Ever since he had first took a glance at her and felt the comfort she had given him, he decided that he would not let her go. He knew that at last, he had her in such a place and he could thrust the seal of his possession within her body.  
  
He took his time to remove his armour and his garment. She stepped backward. He moved his hands trying to take her into his arms. She gave in to panic and ran.  
  
She tripped on the carpet, falling half on the bed. As he took his time to gain his distance, he slowly takes off his underclothes.  
  
Picking her up by her slender waist, he tossed her on the bed. "I have told you that you will not escape me again." He knelt on the mattress beside her, "I will have to enforce my wishes." He turned the struggling girl over and hovered over her.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she clawed at the bed coverings, but everything was silk and satin, slippery and soft. The mattress was feathers, impossibly think and deep. She got nowhere. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru started his seduction feather kisses starting from her earlobe and now he had reached her collarbone.  
  
She tried to kicked herself free. He held on to her nude body even tighter, hand over hand, touching her calf, her thigh, her waist.  
  
Then without a warning, he slanted his lips against her soft ones. Persuading her to open her month for him to gain entrance, she gasped trying to scream but Sesshoumaru was able to silence her with another deep kiss of his.  
  
He turn her soft body into flame by touching her secret places and he knew, that she felt the same kind of desire he had for her.  
  
When he was about to take what she can offer, he heard her scream and he opened his eyes to find out that once again, she had found a way out of his dream.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed, panting. His body was glint with perspirations.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about her? The dream had even come this far?' Sesshoumaru looked at himself from the long mirror beside the dressing table.  
  
'I can't believe that I've loose control there and thank goodness that she was able to escape.'  
  
'You are glad that she escaped because you don't want to take her in your dream. You want her in reality, in your bed so you can feel that she's real don't it?' a small voice came into his mind.  
  
'Be quiet.' Sesshoumaru snapped in his mind. He took a deep breath and lie down in his bed once again, trying to fall into another restless yet hoping dreamless this time sleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Inuyasha held his head low as he sat in the limo with the rest of the gang. Sesshoumaru, as usual held his silence. Sango and Miroku though in deep thoughts, hoping that Kagome will remember or realise that they are truly her friends. Miroku's hand as if had a mind of its own, wandered towards Sango's butt and rubbed against it.  
  
*Bonk!*  
  
Inuyasha shook his head while Sesshoumaru looked away from the humans.  
  
"Houshi, if you cannot keep your hands away from me. I'll kill you and maybe I'll do something worse before I kill you." Sango's hand held onto her boomerang while Miroku was faced down on the floor of the limo.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, we are here." Jaken, finally had some use and that is he actually learnt how to drive came and open the door.  
  
Everyone looked out and wondered why Sesshoumaru stopped here instead of the school.  
  
"Trying to be a humble guy eh?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he realised why Sesshoumaru stopped here.  
  
"Inuyasha, I do not like attentions. If you just shut you trap, let's go."  
  
Inuyasha, in his jeans and sport shirt ran up ahead of the gang. Sango was in a long green skirt and a red body blouse. Miroku was in a pants and a T. shirt. Sesshoumaru for once wore something that doesn't look office like, a pair of grey pants and a stretch cotton shirt plus a leather jacket. It also gave him a look of pride.  
  
As they were walking down the small lane to the school, they saw Kagome was coming from the opposite direction. They stopped and looked at her, she turned at the same time.  
  
Her eyes were unreadable, Inuyasha though was hoping that she'll call out to him in the same way she used to.  
  
San chose that same moment to pop out behind Kagome.  
  
"Hey morning sleepy head, what took you so long to come?" San smiled at Kagome, "I see, so the visitors decided to walk instead of driving in that limo of theirs."  
  
"San, morning. I'm sorry that I'm late, come on let's go." Kagome broke off the link between herself and the others by turning towards San. Taking her by the hand and started to pull her so they can run down the lane.  
  
Inuyasha stared after Kagome, stunned that she didn't even said good morning to him. His heart felt like a boulder.  
  
He ran after Kagome and yelled, "Kagome, wait!"  
  
San stopped Kagome, she turned towards Inuyasha and smirked with innocent eyes at Inuyasha. "Kagome, since when you get along with this guy? I didn't see you two getting introduced yesterday."  
  
"San, it's not what you think." Kagome lowered her head with a blush, that did not escape Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome remembered the time when Inuyasha held onto her saying stuffs that made her heart skip a beat and as if Inuyasha read her thoughts. He too, blushes yet at the same time, the heaviness of his heart felt immediately lighter.  
  
San cleared her throat because she could read Kagome's mind and she felt like to club Inuyasha' head for making Kagome feeling uncomfortable yet happy that Kagome felt something about her past.  
  
"But what about Evans?" San whispered so low that Inuyasha couldn't hear even with is sensitive ears.  
  
"What about Seiya?" Kagome frowned then gasp, "San is not what you think!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard the name Seiya which is a name happened to belong to a guy.  
  
San immediately smelled a strong scent of jealousy from Inuyasha, she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along as she ran as fast as she could away from Inuyasha. She was afraid that Inuyasha will grabbed Kagome to ask her who is this Seiya.  
  
But San felt another mischief coming up in her head so she shouted behind her, "remember that you are dating Seiya and not Inuyasha?" then she laughed knowing Inuyasha had heard that.  
  
"San! I-I'm n-not.I don't have a crush on Inuyasha." Kagome was now a tomato. Stuttering as San pulled her to school.  
  
Inuyasha who heard every single word San yelled was now fuming, he was about to jump up and run after them wanting to know who's this 'Seiya' when Miroku and Sango grabbed him to remind him that they are humans and humans have rules at their education area and that is no fighting in the school. Especially with a silly reason like Inuyasha, to them, will give bad reputation to their selves and also Sesshoumaru, because they are using Sesshoumaru's company's name to do this research for Kagome.  
  
The day went as normal as it can be for Kagome, minus the part that she was avoiding Inuyasha them.  
  
She didn't listened to a single word in each class because she had so many things in her mind. She remembered how Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had looked in their outfits, they were handsome despites their nature.  
  
The bell rang, relieving Kagome from her daydreaming.  
  
'San, I.." Kagome went up to San and before she can say anything San interrupted her.  
  
"I will lend you the notes the teachers gave us this morning. Don't you dare say a word Kagome, I know something is bothering you and we won't talk until you decided to tell me ok?" even though San knew what was bothering Kagome, she still let Kagome to decide whether or not to share.  
  
"We have P.E. next right?" San pouted, she hated P.E. as long as she had live.  
  
Kagome giggled cause she knew why San's pouting, the teacher always choose San to do more exercise than the rest because he too, knew San doesn't like P.E. yet he like to provoke her.  
  
They hurried to the changing room and talked on their way about some fashion.  
  
When Kagome came out in her P.E. uniform, which was a blue swimsuit. They are having swimming class today that is why. Seiya was beside the door already, waiting for her.  
  
Kagome looked up at the boy who had been after her since she came to this school. He's the lead singer in the Katana group in the school. (I'm sorry that I mentioned that the school Kagome is in are all girls in the beginning. It's actually the part of the school Kagome is studying in are all girls while the boys are on the other side. They only have P.E., drama and music class together.)  
  
His boyish look radiates even more when he smiled at Kagome, he's a tall and quite muscular boy with his hair caught in a long and slim pony tail.  
  
He had on the swimming suit also, he held his hands toward Kagome and said, "I thought you have already left me."  
  
Kagome blushed and reached for his hands. They walked into the class together hand in hand.  
  
Everyone was envied of Kagome for she got the cutest and most popular boy in the school. The teacher was looking at them with disapproval, Seiya sent the defiant glance at he teacher knowing he can't say anything to him.  
  
Seiya and Kagome are his best students in P.E. and also they were the trophy of he swimming team.  
  
Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha them have already at down at the audience row beside the large pool.  
  
Everyone including Sesshoumaru was shocked at the entrance of Kagome and Seiya with their hands holding.  
  
Seiya's blue hair was caught in a long ponytail which swept by whenever he turn, his admiring gaze was only for Kagome and it clearly shone his affection for her in everyone's eyes including you know who.  
  
Inuyasha, though was shocked to see Kagome in the arms of another, he well wanted to jump and kill that guy immediately if not Sango, Miroku and surprisingly Sesshoumaru held him down including his mouth.  
  
Today was a big day for the school because today is the regional competition for the swimming team to reach the final.  
  
The visitors were invited of course. Seiya caught the angry and jealous glances from Inuyasha to him, wondering what he had done to make that strange guy so angry. He also noticed that the others were trying their best to hold him down which sorta amuse him.  
  
He then turned to Kagome who was warming up with the others,  
  
"Kagome, can I speak to you later?" Seiya looked at her with sincerity.  
  
Kagome though was puzzled by the way he talks, she nodded. Then Seiya smiled with that boyish smile of his and stole a almost French kiss from Kagome when she was off guard.  
  
Kagome, blushing bright, Inuyasha, ready to kill at the sight. Seiya whispered huskly for Kagome's ear only, "I will be waiting Kagome, please be there."  
  
Kagome nodded still blushing.  
  
The competition has started with the bang from the gun.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
but the competition was stopped by.  
  
author's note: do you know that I hate cliffs hanging when I'm reading stories so I know how you feel. It's just that.I need reviews and it's kinda fun too.hahhahahahahhahha no need to tell me that I'm wicked cause I am wicked!!! =^.^= but this cute face of mine is too sweet to be wicked. Now, don't you agree?  
  
Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: hello there ppls, we meet again. How's my story so far I wonder? Is it your taste? Do you like it? I hope so, because I don't know what else should I do about the next chapter. After you read this chapter, plz send some ideas of what should I do. Do review and support.  
  
So far, Sesshoumaru is winning by a few inches. Inuyasha is increasing in his votes, but can he win? Is up to you all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of other characters.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Today was a big day for the school because today is the regional competition for the swimming team to reach the final.  
  
The visitors were invited of course. Seiya caught the angry and jealous glances from Inuyasha to him, wondering what he had done to make that strange guy so angry. He also noticed that the others were trying their best to hold him down which sorta amuse him.  
  
He then turned to Kagome, who was warming up with the others,  
  
"Kagome, can I speak to you later?" Seiya looked at her with sincerity.  
  
Kagome though was puzzled by the way he talks, she nodded. Then Seiya smiled with that boyish smile of his and stole a almost French kiss from Kagome when she was off guard.  
  
Kagome, blushing bright, Inuyasha, ready to kill at the sight. Seiya whispered huskily for Kagome's ear only, "I will be waiting Kagome, please be there."  
  
Kagome nodded still blushing.  
  
The competition has started with the bang from the gun.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
But the competition was stopped by.  
  
This chapter:  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Everyone turned to look what had caused the loud sound. Inuyasha's chair was miles away from his butt; his other friends were on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Sesshoumaru just sat there, with of course one his emotionless masks.  
  
"Get the hell away from my Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed Sango and Miroku's hands away from his legs, trying to reach to the spot where Seiya and Kagome were.  
  
*Author comically drops*  
  
(A/n: come on what do you expect? Naraku? Well, that's what I thought at first. -^.^-  
  
*everyone sweat drop*  
  
"Err.Kagome.do you know this guy?" Seiya asked while his face look so. ^_^;  
  
"I-I'm not so sure." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Looks like he is having a crush on you, but on the other hand.I'm in love with you." Seiya said low enough for Kagome to hear, Sesshoumaru was able to hear it because he sat nearer to them than Inuyasha who was on the other side with Sango and Miroku.  
  
For some reasons, Sesshoumaru felt an urge to kill Seiya. Though he ignored it, he didn't know what will happen on that night.  
  
LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Kagome's school had won the competition and they went up to the finals. The gang caught a view of how fast the two were, Seiya and Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at the speed when the race had begun, of course after his stupid half brother was taken care of with a simple solution.  
  
A few words with Inuyasha wasn't that hard. With that thought, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to smirk.  
  
Kagome had promised the gang that she'll hang out with them for the whole afternoon, after all, she did owe they a favor for helping Inuyasha to behave himself. (Kitty giggles; I wonder what Sesshoumaru did to Inuyasha now?)  
  
Ever since Kagome had seen them, she felt a bond especially to Inuyasha. Curiosity is her nature and she will find out what is going on no matter what is the risk.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was not so. . .o.k. the dream that he's having is getting stronger and stronger, clearer yet still, cannot see the face of the girl.  
  
He's getting quite frustrated about it too.  
  
As he stands there in the park, waiting for Kagome to appear as she promised, with others, many thoughts had popped up into his mind.  
  
First of all, why is he kept thinking of that wench-Kagome?  
  
Second, why in the world had he agreeing upon helping his half-brother to search for her?  
  
Third, even if he helped Inuyasha to find Kagome, why in the world would he get frustrated whenever he see the look in Inuyasha's eyes when Kagome is present?  
  
Fourth, I don't think I should go any further with his thoughts, you guys practically get the idea. ^.^  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent as the group waited then. . . "Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I'm late!" a clear voice yelled, snapped Sesshoumaru out of his trance.  
  
He looked up to see Kagome running towards them, however, it was not Kagome he saw it was. . . the girl in his dream!  
  
'Could it be?'  
  
Author's note: Sorry there people who really like this story, but I've decided that I'll put a love triangle in it and will end up as Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic. I've running out of ideas in this story so I'll have to cut the entire story short! I'm really sorry, but I have other stories that I think is better so check them out and review please?  
  
This story might end on its 15th chapter cause I need to make a good ending ne?  
  
Thanks again, please continue to review. If you want this story to go further than 15th chapter then you'll have to give me some ideas ok? 


	9. Chapter 9 A life time to remember

Kitty: Hey, I'm back! Not a lot of people like this fiction, I know, me too. It's getting dull isn't it? But I want to full fill the paring Sesshoumaru and Kagome paring. Therefore, I need supports on this.  
  
I've got three more new stories, it's Yu-Gi-Oh fiction so if you are a fan of it and Anzu then read it. Cause all of them are Anzu parings with someone else. If you are not a fan of Anzu then don't even go there!  
  
I've typed the summaries for you all to read in my first Yu-Gi-Oh fiction, the last chapter 'Ancient Egypt? So be it!' so give you opinions on them. I want five reviews at least for each summary I got at the end of that chapter. So please support!  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent as the group waited then. . . "Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I'm late!" a clear voice yelled, snapped Sesshoumaru out of his trance.  
  
He looked up to see Kagome running towards them, however, it was not Kagome he saw it was. . . the girl in his dream!  
  
'Could it be?'  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
Sesshoumaru, man of coldness and in high station, had actually fallen for a simple girl who is nobody but his half brother's wench!  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed with frustration thinking that earlier of the day he actually didn't even talked, though that's usually how he behaved around those humans and his half brother, it's the reason that is unusual.  
  
From time to time he would look at Kagome's face, trying to compare her with the goddess in his dreams, couldn't find any difference yet no similarity. What is wrong with him?  
  
He shook his head, trying to find peace in sleep. Tossing many time after time, he had finally fallen asleep and is here we must leave him for this chapter.  
  
Kagome looked outside her window, she admits, she had a grand time with her 'past' friends. Especially Inuyasha, it has been awhile since they've become friends and she always have a lot of fun when he's around.  
  
*beep*  
  
Kagome turned to see her cell phone blink to show that she got a text message, she opened it and realised that it was from Inuyasha.  
  
(The following conversation is texting)  
  
I've been thinking Kagome; this thing in my head is giving me a hard time. Can you help? I'm not sure if I can tell you though.  
  
I  
  
Kagome paused, her heart beats faster. What could she said.  
  
What can she say?  
  
Kagome smiled warmly as she looked at the message, can she too, return his feelings fully? Kagome know that Inuyasha had been sheltered a lot in his life but can he stay with her forever and can she? This is so confuse, but she'll try her best  
  
Kagome know that she's a wild one, but she will be faithful to the one she love. She wants to see the world and also want Inuyasha do too. To get to know about life and outside the world before deciding to settle down. No matter, she'll try out Inuyasha to see if he will be the one she's searching for.  
  
Seiya is long gone; he had transferred to Cross Road High. Both of them still chat on the net and he told her that he had really fallen this time, to a girl named Serena. She had been happy for him, both of them are good friends now though he still tease and flirt with her sometimes.  
  
Kagome sighed into her soft bed and smile gently, beginning to think that she'll start her new life by a boyfriend who she wants to know if he's the one.  
  
Inuyasha's heart started to warm and it spread throughout his body. He had known that he's in love with Kagome after she had disappeared but he realised that force will do no good, so he stayed a true friend who always there for her.  
  
He then realised that it was all the feelings of over-protectiveness, caring, missing, lost, regrets and more when he had lost and found Kagome. So he began to tried to get to know her as in know her.  
  
Kagome had changed yes, but the old Kagome was still inside and out of her. He had fallen for this Kagome who had he totally helpless whenever he's with her.  
  
He was glad that she actually accepted him. That's all he could say, he found out that he had to leave the project that his half brother made up and had finished to Canada. They had chosen a team of ten of the most intelligent students of the school to compete in a competition Sesshoumaru had also set up to make everything look real.  
  
Kagome's school had come in second, they had won ten thousand dollars fund for the school. Boy was she glad when she heard that her team came second. Kagome was in the team, helping the group answer all sort of questions especially, history. Inuyasha laughed at this thought.  
  
He'll soon have to leave, to Canada, away from Kagome for awhile. Until he gets his degrees, he will have to stay there for he had agreed that if he's staying in this time forever then he'll need a good job, without Sesshoumaru's help. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to know his feelings before he goes.  
  
As time passes by, it's Valentine's Day. Inuyasha bought a special silver bracelet for Kagome. Three groups of three beads hung around the bracelet had made Kagome feel special at the extraordinary link that bracelet had though she had hope Inuyasha won spent so much money on the bracelet.  
  
The two of them were quite happy until Kagome found out that Inuyasha had to leave. She decided that it's time to make an important decision.  
  
*ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha! I was about to call you."  
  
"What, miss me already?'  
  
"Inuyasha, please."  
  
"I'm missing you now, can't wait to see you again. I love you, you know."  
  
"How many times have I told you that don't say you love me until you are certain."  
  
"I'm certain, never so certain in my life."  
  
"I've been trying to tell you that you are about to go outside the world to see what's out there so I don't want you to settle down just as yet when you might have fallen in love again."  
  
"Kagome, how many times have I also tell you that it's you alone I want and no one else."  
  
"Boy aren't you stubborn. You're still young; you can't fall in love already."  
  
"I am and I'll stay with this option, I want this conversation stop."  
  
"Ok, let's talk about something else k? How are Sango and Miroku so far? Your brother, Sesshoumaru is he ok?"  
  
The topic was stopped again at Kagome's third attempt; she wanted to break up with Inuyasha so he can get through his thick skull that she will wait for him no matter what. Just as long as he sees the world and still has feelings for her when he's back.  
  
She had cried, talked to Sango, Miroku, San, but none of them can help for they all said the same. "Kagome, if you try the do that then Inuyasha will hate you gut, maybe not forever but it'll be a long time. He's too stubborn to listen and you know it, I can understand what you are saying because we are calm enough but Inuyasha? Forget it, he won't listen. Don't be too harsh on him, he's really into you."  
  
Kagome had also repeated over and over. "I know, I know but he needs to see the world before he decide. I don't want him to have a hard time when it comes to emotional stuffs. I care for him but he's stubborn I know. Oh Inuyasha, how I wish. . .I'll wait for you even if you found yourself another girl."  
  
Kagome had finally did it the harsh way of breaking up with Inuyasha. He had no talked to her since then. She had been lonely since then and she will not let another guy into her life again until she can put her guilt aside about Inuyasha.  
  
ONE YEAR AND A HALF LATER  
  
Kagome had graduated from high school; her prom was a bad one. Her friend had a date and she didn't, Sango had helped by texting her through cell phone. Inuyasha came back for the holidays but he refused to go with her.  
  
Kagome had cried hard that night after he told her. She remembered it quite well, the regrets, the pain, Inuyasha had to hate her or else he won't refused her.  
  
No body else could go so Kagome stood up and found the courage to go with her friend San and another girl.  
  
From then, she had moved on to another school to finish twelve grade.  
  
Guys had started to ask her out but she refused, for her heart was still with Inuyasha who might be now with a girl or something. Why is she kept thinking about him? Why couldn't she get her mind off him? Oh Inuyasha, I know when I'm in love but this feeling is not love, then what is it?  
  
Kagome had been told that she's in love with Inuyasha by her friends. But Kagome know better, this is not love, is something more. Something she missed.  
  
She had always imagined herself with Inuyasha if they get married. What their life would be? How will it go?  
  
But all are in vain for those are nothing but daydreams of a young girl. Now, being a seventeen years old girl is quite hard, having guys calling you when you don't want them but one guy, willing to give him another chance yet can't. With all these feelings inside of her, can't even sort it out, what can she do?  
  
HALF A YEAR LATER (which is two years or more after Inuyasha went to Canada.)  
  
CHRISMAS PARTY  
  
Inuyasha had come back, Kagome dressed in all white saw him when she entered his room. They looked at each other for a moment, Kagome couldn't read his thoughts, she dropped a 'hi' then followed Sango, San and Miroku out of the room.  
  
The night went by; all was a bore to Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't at the programme, Kagome's thoughts wandered towards him also. Why her heart had beats faster when she's near him? Why had she felt nervous when she saw him?  
  
All comes down to dinner, Kagome sat among her friends knowing Inuyasha wouldn't come down for he called in sick. She was surprised when he came down and sat across her in the table to eat.  
  
He talked to Miroku, Sango, San and Myouga. But Kagome kept her silence listening to their conversation while she ate her food.  
  
Everyone left to get drinks or second serve after they finished their food. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence eating. Kagome had prayed to God that Inuyasha would talk to her, just once, willingly without her asking him a stupid question about his life in Canada.  
  
He finally did, about her new school. God had answered her prayer, she was relieved. Before she can finished her reply, her friends came back, though disappointed that he will not talk to her more, she still satisfy that God had answered her prayer and he had co-operate.  
  
The night went quite good in Kagome's opinion, when she now stuck into the racing game Miroku and Inuyasha were playing. Everyone went out for a ride, leaving the trio in the big mansion alone playing video games on the PS2.  
  
They finished the game when Miroku asked that Kagome should go home before her mom worries.  
  
They couldn't find the key! They realised that Sango and left without leaving the key though she was the one who kept reminding them that they must use the back door instead of the front when Kagome is ready to go home.  
  
They sat in the T.V room to watch a movie, talked and make jokes until Inuyasha insulted Kagome in a fun way when Kagome decided to kill him.  
  
She started to throw all kinds of things that she had found in the room, cushions, and blankets even stinky socks. She hit Miroku and Inuyasha with her fists laughing at the same time. It's the first time of her life she had felt so. . .happy without thinking something else.  
  
Inuyasha and she was having so much fun that by the time Sango and the rest of the gang reached home, they were sitting on the couch breathing hard.  
  
It's time to say goodbye for Inuyasha will be leaving on Saturday, Kagome looked at him without his notice thinking, 'He had changed, a lot. I hope that he will find who he really loves in the future. Goodbye Inuyasha, I will be here for you if you will need me again.'  
  
She sat in the car as Miroku drove her home, quietly though both of them were smiling for they had fun.  
  
"Miroku, this is the best day so far in my entire vacation from school."  
  
"Oh really? You don't go out that much?"  
  
They had talked about many things but all topics were not in related to Inuyasha or how she felt.  
  
Kagome just kept saying, "I had a good time and I enjoyed it very much."  
  
"Miroku, I hope I'll get to go to Canada like you do and others. I mean, though I've applied two universities, I don't know which one is better; my family or friends. To tell the truth, I've missed you guys, a lot."  
  
"Aww. . .I'm touched, my heart is so full of joy." Miroku pressed his hand on his chest and starts to fake cries. "Kagome, I miss you too hope you'll come to Canada with us. I will show you around."  
  
They laughed and they talked more until they reached Kagome's home.  
  
The last thing was said was, "Thanks Miroku, tonight is the best night I've had so far. Thanks, night."  
  
"Night Kagome."  
  
With that he drove off, whatever was in his mind was unknown to Kagome.  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed thinking, about who you all readers must have an idea.  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Yes, this is the best night. It's like all guilt I've had for Inuyasha is gone, all regrets. It's just neutral now for me. Which also mean that I'll start over, yes, start over with a new life." Kagome whispered as she dropped another prayer for God then fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, San, Sango, Miroku and others are in their beds safely, thinking about what, we all don't know.  
  
This chapter is also dedicated to one of the real happenings of life I've seen and want to share it with you all. I've respected that time of what happened and I really would like to have a solution to it. So thank you for reading this chapter, this had happened in real life so please don't think I made this up. I've seen it with these two eyes of mine.  
  
Well, that's the last and the next chapter will be Sesshoumaru and Kagome paring. Do review please. 


	10. A date

Author's note: Yea, I think it's sort of interesting in the last chapter too but hey! I was just writing down from what I see. Yep, got the permission for it too. I hope this story can go further in its reviews, so I can have more supports to continue this story. Well, here is another update so enjoy since I won't be updating in awhile after this.  
  
Oh and I forgot, I had to changed up a little in the last chapter to fit into the story so it didn't go exactly the same, well, almost.  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
It's time to say goodbye for Inuyasha will be leaving on Saturday, Kagome looked at him without his notice thinking, 'He had changed, a lot. I hope that he will find who he really loves in the future. Goodbye Inuyasha, I will be here for you if you will need me again.'  
  
She sat in the car as Miroku drove her home, quietly though both of them were smiling for they had fun.  
  
"Miroku, this is the best day so far in my entire vacation from school."  
  
"Oh really? You don't go out that much?"  
  
They had talked about many things but all topics were not in related to Inuyasha or how she felt.  
  
Kagome just kept saying, "I had a good time and I enjoyed it very much."  
  
"Miroku, I hope I'll get to go to Canada like you do and others. I mean, though I've applied two universities, I don't know which one is better; my family or friends. To tell the truth, I've missed you guys, a lot."  
  
"Aww... ... ...I'm touched, my heart is so full of joy." Miroku pressed his hand on his chest and starts to fake cries. "Kagome, I miss you too hope you'll come to Canada with us. I will show you around."  
  
They laughed and they talked more until they reached Kagome's home.  
  
The last thing was said was, "Thanks Miroku, tonight is the best night I've had so far. Thanks, night."  
  
"Night Kagome."  
  
With that he drove off, whatever was in his mind was unknown to Kagome.  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed thinking, about who you all readers must have an idea.  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Yes, this is the best night. It's like all guilt I've had for Inuyasha is gone, all regrets. It's just neutral now for me. Which also mean that I'll start over, yes, start over with a new life." Kagome whispered as she dropped another prayer for God then fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, San, Sango, Miroku and others are in their beds safely, thinking about what, we all don't know.  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
'Inuyasha has gone, leaving me all alone in this stinky place. The dream wouldn't stop coming, is it Kagome the one? Guess we should all find out.' Sesshoumaru stared out the window pondering.  
  
After a few moments of deciding, he took up the phone and dialled Kagome's number.  
  
(A/N: Finally! Will someone say that with me? From this point on, it'll be Sesshoumaru and Kagome paring so Inuyasha is gone.)  
  
*Ring*  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to hang up after the phone rang 7 times when a sweet voice answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kagome desu." It's Kagome; her voice sounded as if she had ran all the way from Kyoto to answer the phone.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the way his voice had sounded, him, the Lord of the Western Land had stuttered like a schoolboy with a mere girl.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" Kagome's breathing slowly calmed down.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "I'm Sesshoumaru just in case you forgot about me."  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-San, Inuyasha's older brother I presume?" there's amusement in her tone.  
  
"Half-brother, miko, I need to speak with you so I expect you to be ready at my house tonight by 8'o clock. I'll call my driver to pick you up by then." Sesshoumaru went to his cold commands immediately in order not to loose control again.  
  
"Well, excuse me! I would not have anyone ordering me around like a servant, especially from the likes of you! Whether you are going to ask me nicely or else I wouldn't step out of my door even your driver's there." Kagome flared.  
  
"Why should I, Sesshoumaru... ... ..." he was cut but another angry word from Kagome.  
  
"Don't you do that! If you want to talk all you got to do is ask nicely, no need to go the hard way."  
  
"I... ... ..."  
  
"I mean, what's with your attitude and that stupid Inuyasha brother of yours?"  
  
"Don't compare... ... ..."  
  
"If you didn't tell me repeatedly that you two are half-brothers I would have see that you two are closer than brothers with your attitudes!"  
  
"Why you... ... ..."  
  
"Well, are you going to ask me nicely or not?" Kagome practically yelled at the phone though she's spreading the web towards Sesshoumaru. His head dizzy from all the yelling and cutting in his mid-sentence, Sesshoumaru followed the web.  
  
"I'm... ... ..."  
  
"Ok then, have a nice day!" About to hang up, Kagome heard a yell.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, would you please have a date with me tonight 8'o clock at my dining room!" Sesshoumaru knew his mistake as soon as those words were out.  
  
"Wow, Sesshoumaru, I said if you want to talk you could ask but a date? That'll need more work in your etiquette for that." Kagome tried to control her laughter which was bubbling in her throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled with frustration, knowing Kagome got him yet he was not angry but light at heart.  
  
He was about to yelled at her when she said, "Ok, I'll expect a bunch of roses, candle lightened, romantic scene, no boring conversations and... ... ...a surprise for me k? See you then Sesshou-Kun." With that, she hung up.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the phone for three minutes before he hung up with question sign hovering about his head.  
  
Then it hit him, his blood boiled to the rooftop and he screamed, "Why that Higurashi!"  
  
Somewhere 50 miles away from him, a sweet and amused voice rang with laughter. Finally, she had made the cold and proper Sesshoumaru asked her out for a date without his noticed. She could imagine his shock after he asked her for the date. She laughed some more as she went to take a shower, waiting for her 'date's' driver to come.  
  
They sat in the dinning room as they ate in silence. Sesshoumaru as usual in his so-proper white tuxedo while Kagome wore a night blue angel sleeve dress, which reached her ankle, floating and hushing at her every moment.  
  
While they were eating, none of them spoke a word but the staring contest that's doing most of the action on the table. Except that, Kagome's stare was filled with amusement and laughter while Sesshoumaru's filled with revenge and coldness.  
  
What surprised Kagome most was that Sesshoumaru actually gave her the things she had jokingly said over the phone. Roses, lighted candles, dimmed room with soft music and a surprise, wait, the surprise, where is it. Maybe doing all this was already tough for him, so he didn't have time for that.  
  
After dinner, Sesshoumaru dismissed all curious servants who wanted to know more about this girl who was the first female guest Sesshoumaru had offered so willingly to invite for dinner.  
  
Kagome wanted to thank Sesshoumaru for the pleasant evening (not) when Sesshoumaru suddenly stepped in front of her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-San, I'd like to thank you for your dinner. It was quite... ... ...delightful and serene, I'd like to apologise though about earlier this evening. You were quite irresistible for me to tease. Hope you'll forgive me." with that, Kagome curtsied slightly when Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her from mid-air.  
  
Kagome gasped at the sudden strength Sesshoumaru had over her body. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by shoulder and pulled her at him full length, allowing her to slide down his down slowly.  
  
Both of them felt a warm arousal rising, Kagome couldn't help but blush. She looked up at Sesshoumaru ready to yelled, he took this opportunity by shushing her sharp tongue with a harsh kiss.  
  
The kiss was lengthy, pressed with urgency, possessiveness, wanting more every moment he explore her mouth fully. Unable to speak, Kagome tried to push him away, however, this only allow Sesshoumaru to hold on to her tighter, kiss her more vigorously and squashed her soft mouth.  
  
Kagome gasped for breath every minute or so, her swollen mouth drew in another fresh breath when Sesshoumaru again closed it with his, searching for an answer he hoped for in her rose-full-of-thorn mouth.  
  
Finally, as soon as Sesshoumaru satisfied that Kagome would not use her mouth much longer after all the kisses he had delivered; he smirked quite devilishly, he lifted her in bridal style and put her across his lap on the couch.  
  
How they got there, he wouldn't care less. Kagome lay on Sesshoumaru's lap unknowingly, breathing hard, head dizzy from the kisses he had stolen from her. Her heart beats swiftly still; her face by now must have put tomatoes in shame.  
  
He held her there, tight, looking down at her, satisfied at heart.  
  
'What is happening to me? What is this feeling inside of me? Part of me wants to kill him for not being a gentleman yet the other part was exited. Oh San, I wish you're here so that you can help me. You always good at this sorting out feelings.' Kagome closed her eyes tightly, praying that the sweet aching inside of her heart would go away.  
  
'Wait a minute, I feel warm?' Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was in Sesshoumaru's lap all the time.  
  
She raised her hand to give him and slap across his face. He didn't moved, allowing her to do what she felt.  
  
Her hand paused at few inches from his flawless face. Looked deeply into his eyes, molten golden eyes. Eyes that are full of heat, desire and possession.  
  
"Well, are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to say something?" Sesshoumaru calmly stated.  
  
"W-what... ... ...Oh, Sesshoumaru, I hope this was not the surprise you had in mind. I was just joking over the phone, so far I have been surprised that you actually gave me all those stuffs but... ... ..." Kagome said breathlessly.  
  
"Are you telling me that you are playing with me?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not play games; do not joke with this Sesshoumaru. Your expectations I had full filled, now you are blaming me for your embarrassment?"  
  
"Jeez, can't you tell a joke from a serious business? You are impossible!" Kagome screeched. She got up and straightened her dress, when she was about to turn Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, stopping her.  
  
"Let go of me." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say anything; he pulled himself up and walked closer behind Kagome, still holding her wrist. Silence was all that exists in their world.  
  
Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to close his arms around her. She heard him whispered. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine allowing her to blush further.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru, are you going to hold me all night?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Perhaps,  
  
"Then I will stay here until you let me go." Kagome whispered.  
  
Author: well, that's all for now readers, it's quite a sweet date for the two of them don't you think? I have updated other two stories of mine: Fallen and Heart of Dimension. Please read them and tell me what you think. The rest of my stories has now yet recovered from the other computer, until then I cannot update it until I can get it. Probably over the weekends. Anyways, enjoy! Review! 


	11. A fiancee?

Author's note: Hey, there readers, I want to tell you all that I love the reviews I got from the last update of this story. I have to say that this story is ending in less than four chapters so I hope you all will review!  
  
Lately, I got more romance books as I mentioned in my Yu-Gi-Oh fiction, I want to translate them too, but it will be hard for they are historical romances which means, Chinese history. Have not even been to one translation class yet so I will need to get a dictionary. If you want me to translate those also, then review!  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
"Well, are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to say something?" Sesshoumaru calmly stated.  
  
"W-what... ... ...Oh, Sesshoumaru, I hope this was not the surprise you had in mind. I was just joking over the phone, so far I have been surprised that you actually gave me all those stuffs but... ... ..." Kagome said breathlessly.  
  
"Are you telling me that you are playing with me?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not play games; do not joke with this Sesshoumaru. Your expectations I had full filled, now you are blaming me for your embarrassment?"  
  
"Jeez, can't you tell a joke from a serious business? You are impossible!" Kagome screeched. She got up and straightened her dress, when she was about to turn Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, stopping her.  
  
"Let go of me." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say anything; he pulled himself up and walked closer behind Kagome, still holding her wrist. Silence was all that exists in their world.  
  
Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to close his arms around her. She heard him whispered. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine allowing her to blush further.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru, are you going to hold me all night?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Perhaps,  
  
"Then I will stay here until you let me go." Kagome whispered.  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been dating over six months, quite happy with each other. On Kagome's graduation's day, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a surprise she would never dreamt of. Sesshoumaru went down on his knees to ask for her hand, before the school!  
  
Kagome could not stop crying that day. It took about a thousand times of practice for Sesshoumaru and of course, not less than twenty times of persuasion from Miroku and Sango.  
  
It was the best night in her life. Kagome, still a teenager, engaged to Sesshoumaru, one of the most successful businessman on earth.  
  
Now that they were engage, the gang planned a ball for those two lover birds.  
  
Sesshoumaru gagged at the sight of Kagome coming down the stairs, no longer looking like a teen but a beautifully evolved woman in his eyes. Inuyasha looked up and saw a beauty as he stepped in.  
  
He gave a sly grin before going towards Kagome before Sesshoumaru make a move.  
  
"My lovely dear, what a coincident that you are here. I am short of a date, would you do the honour?" not even realised that Sesshoumaru's face had turned to a different color of black, Kagome is the lady before him.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome widened her eyes. It had been such a while since she saw him.  
  
"Why my dear, how do you know my name? Yes, my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha was about to gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek when Sesshoumaru stopped him by holding him in place with one hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Without a word, Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha across the room.  
  
"Sorry she's already been taken. Oh, by the way, she knows your name because she is Kagome." Sesshoumaru held Kagome bridal style before sneered at his brother.  
  
"Ka-Kagome? She-she is Kagome?" Inuyasha was so shocked that he stayed in the position for a while before Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Miroku, do tell me, was that Kagome? As in the Kagome we knew?" Inuyasha was still in La-La Land.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, she is the Kagome you were with three years ago. She is the fiancée of Sesshoumaru now, so watch what you are saying when you are with her." Miroku chuckled more. He too, had realised the changes Kagome has. She had not chosen wrong, Sesshoumaru is the perfect guy for her.  
  
Everyone was enjoying their selves in the ball, music and laughter filled the room. Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the two hosts had arrived. Sesshoumaru proudly announced that the date of their marriage would be on.  
  
Suddenly, the great hall door slammed open. A woman with fiery hair stepped in. silence was now seal the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "How may I help you? I believe we haven't met so you could not possibly have an invitation."  
  
"I refuse the marriage between you and that-that human!" the woman yelled. "I have finally found you Sesshoumaru-sama; I refuse you to marry that woman!"  
  
Luckily, everyone Sesshoumaru had invited were all demons from his golden days. He planned to announce his date of marriage to the human world later.  
  
Kagome unconsciously stepped closer to Sesshoumaru; he tightened his arm around Kagome, assuring her no worries.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga stepped in, blocking the woman.  
  
"Announce yourself." Sesshoumaru demand.  
  
"I cannot believe you, you have already forgotten about me?" the woman cried. "It has been 800 years since I have waited for your return and this is what I get? Oh Sesshoumaru, I am the niece of Lord Kyougi, Lord of the Northern Land. I am your real youkai fiancée!"  
  
Gasps and murmurs instantly rushed through the room.  
  
"Silence!" one command from Sesshoumaru, the room was so silent that you can hear a pin drop.  
  
"Explain yourself." Sesshoumaru tightened his arm around Kagome more, preventing her from trying to run later.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's cold eyes and into the woman's eyes, she saw a passion in there that she hasn't seen for a long time.  
  
"My name is Kara, your fiancée from birth." Kara raised her head to show her status.  
  
Somehow, Kagome felt a pain inside her heart. 'Sesshoumaru had been engaged all this time.'  
  
Sesshoumaru does not care the woman call Kara; he felt that Kagome would be lost to him again. He can feel her heart shrinking from his senses, not allowing him to know her feelings.  
  
He knows that Kagome would turn and run, but he would not give her that chance.  
  
"I am the rightful Lady of the Western Land, I am your rightful fiancée given by your father, Lord Inutashio." The woman raised her voice more.  
  
"Did I deny that?" Sesshoumaru suddenly said.  
  
Kara's eyes started to have some life in them.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his voice for everyone to her. "Would anyone in this room can prove that this woman is my fiancée."  
  
Murmurs once again went around the crowd. Sesshoumaru was pleased for he knew that if anyone can prove it then his or her lives on the market in the human's world would be lost. If no one can prove it, it would be better.  
  
Just like to his prediction, no one stepped out to speak against him.  
  
Kara was getting mad, she pointed out her father's old friend. "Lord Mamoru, I remembered you being in the ball when both Sesshoumaru and my parents announced our engagement. Please tell Lord Sesshoumaru that I am his fiancée."  
  
"My lady, I know what you are saying. However, both your and Lord Sesshoumaru's parents are dead now, Lord Sesshoumaru has a right to choose his mate. If you are Sesshoumaru's mate as you said, you were suppose to marry him 700 years ago. Why appear now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. 'A wise explanation.'  
  
Kara was so angry that she pointed at Kagome, "Is you, it was you who had taken Sesshoumaru-sama away from me! He was supposed to be my husband, my mate! Not yours!"  
  
She then slashed a forceful wave of power towards Kagome as she stepped up the stairs, so suddenly, Sesshoumaru didn't have the time to block all the waves of power. A few of it hit Kagome across her stomach.  
  
Kagome coughed out some blood as she felt the hit, knocking her off.  
  
This got Sesshoumaru angry, without even his commands, other demon warriors stepped up to assist their future lady. They had respected her for who she is.  
  
Kara was a powerful demon, an upper class, higher than those who were in her way.  
  
Sesshoumaru does not want to leave Kagome's side with an injury so severe, yet he wanted to finish Kara himself.  
  
Kagome's body suddenly react to the force that had hit her a minute ago. Her eyes glowing with search of power. Out of nowhere, shards of the Shikon no Tama gathered into one globe.  
  
Kagome blasted Kara out of the place with one single swipe, before she went unconscious; the Shikon was absorbed by the miko power inside of her.  
  
Miroku rushed out, "If the Shikon is here, that means Naraku is here in our time!"  
  
At the mention of Naraku's name, Inuyasha rushed out from the crowd.  
  
"We need more than what we are now to defeat Naraku. Who will join us?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Many had raised their hands to assist their Lord's brother.  
  
"Kagome would not be able to fight in her condition. I guess Sesshoumaru will have to stay by her side, now that Kagome has the jewel, Naraku will come for her sooner or later." Sango said.  
  
"I agree with Sango. Prepare for the worst." Leaving the command, Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome who was now limp in his arms, to their bedroom.  
  
(Not that they already slept together or anything you perverts!)  
  
Preparations were made, preparing to meet Naraku the demon or half-demon should I say.  
  
Kagome had not awakened for three whole days, leaving Sesshoumaru's heart empty at each awaking hour.  
  
"Kagome, you were there in my eyes not too long ago. Promising me all the things I have wanted since I was a child. Wake up Kagome, wake up."  
  
Without his notice, a trail of glittering tears had fallen down his cheeks.  
  
Author: All right, that is it for now. Review and tell me what you think! 


	12. Naraku had made a movekagome's sacrifice...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY THERE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOUR REIVEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER OF SURPRISE. EHHEEHEH...I KNOW I KNOW, BUT MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN DOWN AND CURRENTLY DO NOT HAVE MICROSOFT OFFICE! ALL MY FRIENDS AND ALSO REVIEWERS STARTED TO ATTACK ME ONLINE! SO I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE...WAS THIS NOTEPAD OR WORDPAD? I FORGOT...OH WELL, JSUT THREE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS.   
  
I HAVE MORE STORIES WANTING TO BE UPDATE SO DO SUPPORT ME ON THIS ALRIGHT?  
  
I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE (SESSHOUMARU GROWL: YOU MEAN A VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE!)  
  
HEHEHE.....CRISSYKITTY SWEATDROP OH! EHEHHE.....WELL, GUYS! READ THE STORY AND LET US MOVE ON BEFORE MY HEAD IS ERR...ON THE MENU FOR OUR DEAR FLUFFY OK?  
  
(RUN AWAY FROM SESSHOUMARU)  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
Kagome's body suddenly react to the force that had hit her a minute ago.  
  
Her eyes glowing with search of power.   
  
Out of nowhere, shards of the Shikon no Tama gathered into one globe.   
  
Kagome blasted Kara out of the place with one single swipe, before she went unconscious; the Shikon was absorbed by the miko power inside of her.  
  
Miroku rushed out, "If the Shikon is here, that means Naraku is here in our time!"  
  
At the mention of Naraku's name, Inuyasha rushed out from the crowd.   
  
"We need more than what we are now to defeat Naraku. Who will join us?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Many had raised their hands to assist their Lord's brother.  
  
"Kagome would not be able to fight in her condition. I guess Sesshoumaru will have to stay by her side, now that Kagome has the jewel, Naraku will come for her sooner or later." Sango said.  
  
"I agree with Sango. Prepare for the worst." Leaving the command, Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome who was now limp in his arms, to their bedroom.  
  
(Not that they already slept together or anything you perverts!)  
  
Preparations were made, preparing to meet Naraku the demon or half-demon should I say.  
  
Kagome had not awakened for three whole days, leaving Sesshoumaru's heart empty at each awaking hour.  
"Kagome, you were there in my eyes not too long ago. Promising me all the things I have wanted since I was a child. Wake up Kagome, wake up."  
  
Without his notice, a trail of glittering tears had fallen down his cheeks.  
  
THIS CHAPTER  
  
Everyone who had joined the Naraku's Termination Club (Just a description) had been in a meeting room with Inuyasha and Miroku discussing how would they deal with Naraku.  
  
Sango had been assisting Sesshoumaru taking care of Kagome for the past three days.  
  
No one knows what powers Naraku might possess after all these years and how much it has grown.  
  
INSIDE KAGOME'S MIND  
  
'It hurts...hurts so bad. Why does it hurt so much when I cannot see any blood?' Kagome looked down at her dress for signs of bleeding. She put her hands on her heart, trying to suppress the pain that comes every heart beat.  
  
Her tears could not be stop as she tried her best to stop the pain.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome...stand up and be strong. I will help you only if you will return the favour."  
  
A soft whisper had rushed through Kagome's mind.  
  
She quickly stand up and shout, "What do you mean? Please help me!"  
  
Her request was not replied until her heart beat to answer her.  
  
Kagome felt an invisible tug, like a string pulling her heart allowing her to feel pain.  
  
She followed the tug and ended up at an dead end where everywhere was graves.  
  
One had a writing of Midoriko's name, she was standing in front of it.  
  
Kagome went up to her and asked, "Excuse me madam, but I think I..."  
  
Midoriko turned around to give you a warm smile. "Have no fear young miko, I am here to help you."  
  
Kagome started to have tears streaming down her cheeks as she plead. "My tears couldn't stop, my heart couldn't cease hurting and my mind is blank. Why am I here?"  
  
"I know you remember the memories in this time of yours however, do you know that the Shikon is presently inside your body? Ready to do your bidding as it was suppose to be."  
  
"Shikon...if you mean the bright light that went into me before I faint then yes."  
  
"Do you want to help your friends?"  
  
"Yes!" She had replied with no hesistation. "But...how?"  
  
"There is a way, I help you to recover your power and let you assist your friends..."  
  
Midoriko put up one hand to stop Kagome's shouting for joy. "However, there's one condition."  
  
"What is it? I will do anything to stop that monster from hurting my friends and...him, my dearest."  
  
"There is a surge of power when it comes to memories, your memories had filled with love and joy. Though you had been through alot, you memories were stil pure. If I help you to recover your powers then that also means your memories of the past will return to you."  
  
"Really!? But why are you...?"  
  
"There is one problem, when it comes to a great surge of power, there's always come with a price."  
  
"What is it? Please tell me!"  
  
"It is like you were given a great deal of power to protect ones you love then afterwards, you  
are dead." Midoriko sighed. "I will help you to use the power of the Shikon but, you will have  
to do what I ask or else the power you will receive would be useless. The Shikon's power mostly come from that strength. Are you willing to give it up?"  
  
"I trust Sesshoumaru and others, but I do not want anyone to die. I will agree." Kagome looked  
determined as Midoriko examined her then nodded.  
  
"Then let your past come back to you." With that, the power had started to rise inside Kagome's  
body.  
  
OUTSIDE KAGOME'S MIND  
  
"Reporting! Naraku has made his move, what should we do Lord Inuyasha?" A guard ran in the   
meeting room.  
  
"What? So soon?!" Everyone stand up.  
  
"It has already been three days, and I did not really expected him to be so late to make his move." Miroku said as everyone was in deep thought.  
  
"What do you mean Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't you realise? The jewel had returned to Kagome, meaning to protect her from the Kara.  
Which also means Kagome will have access to the jewel's power sooner or later, or should I  
say sooner thank Naraku's thought. Now that the jewel is inside of Kagome, that indicate Naraku do not want her to open the power so he can destroy her at the same time while defeating his thorns and get the jewel." Miroku cleverly explained what he had been thinking for three days.  
  
Murmurs whispered throughout the crowd, amazed at Miroku's intellegence. Miroku had gained  
more respect from the youkais maybe not the females but hey! who cares!  
  
"We cannot attact as Lord Mamorou had explained, but what can we do? Are we suppose to sit here and wait for Naraku to slaughter us!?" Inuyasha slammed his fists on the wall.  
  
"I know you are frustrated Inuyasha, I am too." Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Everyone was surprised that Sesshoumaru would be here after his mate was injured.  
  
"Kagome is fine now, just resting though she had not been awake at all." Sesshoumaru sat down beside Inuyasha tirely.  
  
He turned to Inuyasha, "how many of them are there?"  
  
"The ratio between Naraku and we is 7:2, we cannot waste our soldiers in the front line so  
until now, I did not let them go." Inuyasha said quietly as everyone took their seats.  
  
"How much time do we have before Naraku reach our attack area?" Sesshoumaru asked again as he drank the black coffee Rin had gave him.  
  
"At the speed Naraku is going, it will be another three days because Naraku is not finish gathering his army. Why?" Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome had a few surprise for them." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"What do you mean? Kagome is unconscious now." Shippou said.  
  
"She was not able to control her miko power when we were dating a few times. I discovered it  
was because of Naraku's evil aura that surround the place made her power run wild. It was a protection spell, I had secretly researched on it and I am able to use the same spell on Naraku. It might not be miko power so it will not be as strong, but it will hold them for awhile until we slaughter half the number."  
  
Sesshoumaru told Rin to take out the map as he continued to explain his plan.  
  
"Naraku's army are gathered from mostly lower class demons so even the ratio is 7:2, our higher class demons are able to take out at least 1:20 each."  
  
"So you mean let one soldier in our team beat twenty of theirs? Won't that be tiring?"  
  
Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No it won't, because of the spell we will put up. That spell will slow them down as we terminate  
them. The second trap as the front line allow a few to enter the second boundary, I have decided  
to use your type of trap monk."  
  
"Mine? You mean the fodu?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, but add a little extra spice in it. The fodu alone will only trap them like a net, but...if you add this symbol in it then things might turn out to be a little different. I said might, so it is a risk we must take."  
  
Sesshoumaru handed Miroku a yellow fudo. Miroku took a look at the symbol before he realised what was it.  
  
"Isn't this...? Are you sure it will work?" Miroku asked.  
  
"This symbol is like change-of-heart, allowing demons to work for their enemies' side for a few hours. However, it must not be use more than twice nor too heavy or light on a demon. It must be neutral. I guess that is why you told me to add them in mine. But what happens if my fudo are too weak to control this kind of power?" Miroku looked at the symbols again.  
  
"That is why I am going to ask you to make another set of trap-fodu, to trap them just in case.  
But if it will work then the back-up net will be more useful for the got-through demons from  
front-line."  
  
"My lord, what about the third defence line?" Lord Mamorou asked as he writes down Sesshoumaru's plan on the map.  
  
"By now, about 60% of our troops will be gone so I will personally lead the rest in the defence  
line. Inuyasha along with Kouga will take the first. Miroku and Rin will take the second. I trust Rin had learnt alot of youkai defence from Miroku and a few surprise lesson from Kagome.  
The rest of you may take whichever line you want. just make sure the lines' number are properly  
divided into 4:2:4. I know the second line of defence is the weakest, but that is how I want them  
to think. With the monk's help, I have no doubt about his ability."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked like he had aged so fast in three days everyone was so shocked that he was able to make battle plan.  
  
"I will take the rest and arrange everyone, Sesshoumaru, take a rest." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a moment of hesistation before nodded and was pulled by Rin to his room for  
rest.  
  
"He forced himself to think so that his mind is off Kagome. I guess it did not really work so  
well after seeing how his eyes got dull each time he mention Kagome." Kouga said softly.  
  
All the lords and leaders nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked worriedly at his brother's back while saying. "I will not believe myself to say  
this but...after all this time, I am truly worry about him." He sighed heavily.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not went straight to his room as Rin told him to. He went to Kagome's chamber and rest beside her.  
  
"I hope my decision is correct, there's just...my soldiers are strong but not in number. Kagome,  
please help me in spirit. I do not how to say this, but...I...I l..." Sesshoumaru slipped into sleep.  
  
His words went into Kagome's mind.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure, he asked me for help, I must be there for him! Please, do it!" Kagome had   
never looked so determine.  
  
Midoriko sighed, "I will do as you request, but remember what will the consequences be."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
And so, the beginning of the battle had begun... ... ...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? HAHHHAHAA, I CANNOT TELL WHAT WAS THE CONSEQUENCE  
  
WILL BE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. I JUST HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH FOR MY LATE UPDATE SO REVIEW!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	13. Last Battle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I LOVE THE REVIEWS! WANT TO SAY WOULDN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME AFER THIS  
  
CAUSE I WON'T GET ACCESS TO A COMPUTER UNTIL MAYBE MID OF AUG EVEN SO, NOT SURE IF I GOT THE TIME  
  
TO TYPE. SCHOOL WILL START, COLLEGE SO MORE WORK WILL B GIVEN. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE OK?  
  
P.S. LOVE TOO, CAN BE FOUND IN A GRAVE WILL HAVE TO BE DELAY, NUMBER ONE: BECAUSE I'M HAVING A   
  
WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THAT THING, COULDNT FIND THE BOOK I HAD WROTE DOWN EVERYTHING ON AND NUMBER  
  
TWO: NEED TO CHECK FOR THINGS, SOMEONE TOLD ME I MISSED OUT A LOT OF DETAILS BUT I COULDN'T SEE  
  
HOW? AND NUMBER THREE: I'M TOO DAMN LAZY MEANWHILE AFTER ALL THESE TYPING LOL....BUT THIS IS NOT  
  
THE MAIN REASON, NUMBER ONE IS.  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
Sesshoumaru looked like he had aged so fast in three days everyone was so shocked that he was able to make battle plan.  
  
"I will take the rest and arrange everyone, Sesshoumaru, take a rest." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a moment of hesistation before nodded and was pulled by Rin to his room for rest.  
  
"He forced himself to think so that his mind is off Kagome. I guess it did not really work so well after seeing how his eyes got dull each time he mention Kagome." Kouga said softly.  
All the lords and leaders nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked worriedly at his brother's back while saying. "I will not believe myself to say this but...after all this time, I am truly worry about him." He sighed heavily.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not went straight to his room as Rin told him to. He went to Kagome's chamber and rest beside her.  
  
"I hope my decision is correct, there's just...my soldiers are strong but not in number. Kagome, please help me in spirit. I do not how to say this, but...I...I l..." Sesshoumaru slipped into sleep.  
  
His words went into Kagome's mind.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure, he asked me for help, I must be there for him! Please, do it!" Kagome had never look so determine.  
  
Midoriko sighed, "I will do as you request, but remember what will the consequences be."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
And so, the beginning of the battle had begun.  
  
THIS CHAPTER.  
  
It's the day for the battle. All the captains and Sesshoumaru himself had positioned themselves readied for the greatest battle since feudal time.  
  
The air was thick with tension as Sesshoumaru gave the signal for a spy to go furthur as a lookout for Naraku.  
  
They waited until noon, maids from the mansion served soldiers on duty lunch. Still no sound, everyone know Naraku is baiting them so they will stay on guard no matter what.  
  
Then, a wave a miasma washed the entire first and second denfence line, paralysing all troops of Sesshoumaru. Another wave of poison miasma washed the last defence line this time, along with   
Sesshoumaru himself. Though the spell from Miroku had worked, but this one is stronger.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled the miasma had blood in it and had figured out what was happening.  
  
All troops from the first to the second defence line had to retreat to where Sesshoumaru is, Rin had told Sesshoumaru that the miasma up the front lines was too strong for the spell to protect them all.  
  
No one was injured, only paralyse, move slightly took a lot of energy. It wasn't easy for all the troops to reach Sesshoumaru but because the spell Miroku and Rin had put up, they were able to move back a little faster than expected.  
  
At the same time when all the troops reached Sesshoumaru, Naraku appeared.  
  
"Kukukukuku...Sesshoumaru-sama, I believe by now you know what I have done to the miasma. Too bad your Kagome's spell had a few effects on my miasma." Naraku smirked.  
  
"How many did you killed?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"A few hundred or was it thousand? Kukukuku...I have killed so much I've lost count. Those mikos were weak, their blood however, did have a great effect on your spells." Naraku replied.  
  
"I have more troops than you Sesshoumaru-sama, even though I admit your demons are superior, but, with them paralysed by half my demons and number outrank yours."  
  
"I will not give up so easily." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.  
  
Others behind him yelled with agreement.  
  
"Fine, it's your death." Naraku gave a sign, immediately, all of half of his troops rushed towards Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Suddenly, a barrier blocked their way, eliminate all demons that went towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
Half of Naraku's troops gone, just like that.  
  
Everyone had widened their eyes, shocked to see so many demons eliminate so quickly and so cleanly.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a notched whose doing it was but wasn't sure.  
  
"What the...?" Naraku snarled. "Sesshoumaru could not put up another barrier so quickly, to his personality, he would rather fight directly seeing his plan fail. Unless...no, impossible, she is supposingly absorbing the power of the Shikon, not awake. Sesshoumaru, as far as I believe, he has not know what that girl is doing in her conscience so he also could not have use her power."  
  
"Naraku!" A voice rang out clearly for everyone to know who it belong to.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome-sama"  
  
All said her name in awe, in respect, in happiness and in fear.  
  
"Kagome, do not scare me like this! Don't use your power, you are still weak from that injury!"  
Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Kagome, don't do anything to hurt yourself!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I remember..." Was the reply they got.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said confusingly.  
  
"What does she meant she remembered?" Miroku frowned as he tried to think about it.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru said helplessly.  
  
"No matter what, Sesshoumaru, you will always be my love." Kagome appeared in front of Sesshoumaru, hugging him tight around his waist. She looked up with a gentle smile.  
  
"Have no worry Sesshoumaru, my past will not interfare with my love for you. Memory is part of me, and it had given me the power to assist you. Do not underestimate the power of a miko's blood. It will paralyse you for a while, then it will seep into your youkai blood, seeking to purify the demon in everyone. Let me do the job, I have the Shikon, miko power, everyone's hope and confidence and most imporstantly, your love for me." She went tiptoed and deeply kissed the still shocked Sesshoumaru. "I love you, isn't that enough prove for you that I still love you?"  
  
She left without saying goodbye. Kagome appeared in front of the barrier she had set around the  
troop of Sesshoumaru.  
  
'She left without saying goodbye.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Does that mean she will come back to me?'  
  
'She left without saying goodbye.' Inuyasha thought with tears in his eyes. 'Does that mean she  
will disappear like the last time?'  
  
'She left without saying goodbye.' Miroku and Sango thought. "Does that mean you don't want us to cry?'  
  
"Naraku! Go to hell!" Kagome's eyes glowed, surged with the power Shikon, eliminate all youkai  
except Naraku himself.  
  
"You have the power?" He asked.  
  
"Faster than you had expected?"  
  
"Feh, I must admit, it was too fast. But can you defeat me?"   
  
"Good always triumph over evil."  
  
"Do not let confidence get over your own mind."  
  
"I have everyone's support and confidence, the most important one is Sesshoumaru. His love will  
help me to defeat you."  
  
"Kukuku...poor Sesshoumaru, had to hide behind a woman's back for protection." Naraku sneered.  
  
"What about you? You have hide behind more than that. You hide behind your youkai troops, miko's blood for protection, your creations and mostly time to do your dirty work. Time had made many stronger youkai soft because they started to understand humans more. You took advantage of that."  
  
"Very clever, less talking and fight?"  
  
"I was about to say the same Naraku you bastard!" Kagome sent Naraku to the barrier she created over Sesshoumaru and his soldiers, purifying Naraku on touch.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Naraku screamed. He then floated back into mid-air, smirking. "Very good, miko, can you purify this?"  
  
He sent a few surges of power, Kagome dodged some while blocking the rest. Didn't realised that Naraku had sneaked up behind her, hitting her with a great blast from his hands.  
  
Hitting exactly on the spot.  
  
Kagome fell on top of her barrier, breathing hard. Her body felt like it's burning, blood seeped through her lips slowly.  
  
"Youkai's power you can purify, but can you do the same to a tainted miko's power?" Naraku laughed.  
  
"Try it again." She replied as she slowly getting up.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Let me go!!" Sesshoumaru went crazy when Kagome got hit, he felt useless.  
  
Poisoned, got separated from Kagome and now, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Mamorou and a few other strong soldiers pulled him back from hitting the barrier, from being purify.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Listen, Kagome said she has your love and our confidence, why not trust her. Give her the ability to let go the pressure for protecting you? Trust her!" Sango yelled, her tears could not stop falling. Her best friend, sister is out there fighting alone. Disallowing the rest of the people to assist her.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, let us trust Kagome-sama." Miroku advise.  
  
"Everyone, do you believe and trust Kagome will win?" Inuyasha yelled behind his back.  
  
All had cheered, Sesshoumaru's heart felt warm as he looked up.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered. "Kagome! I believe in you! Win and come back to me!" He then yelled.  
  
The rest followed him.  
  
"Kagome-sama! We trust you!"  
  
"Kagome-chan! Come back to us!"  
  
"Kagome! Don't loose to that bastard!"  
  
Voices rang below the battle, Kagome felt a surge of warmth filled her. She can feel her power returning, the pure power that belong only to the Shikon.  
  
'Are you ready for the last shot?' Midoriko's voice rang in her mind.  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
'Any last words?'   
  
"Yes, please tell Sesshoumaru that I will return to him but I'm sorry that I cannot promise him something. I cannot promise promises I cannot keep." She replied softly.   
  
'Your request has been granted.'  
  
A soft glow started from the middle of Kagome, angelic singing filled the air, winds blew around the gentle aura of Kagome softly. It grew brighter and brighter...until no one can see how the battle went.  
  
At the same time, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's last words, it worried him...a lot.   
  
Before the big bang, a soft voice rang out. "Take care, everyone..."  
  
Naraku gathered enough energy to blast Kagome, two surges of power collide.  
  
Good and evil.  
  
Pure and tainted.  
  
Light and dark.  
  
(BANG!!!)  
  
(WHOOSH!!!)  
  
(SCREAM!!!)  
  
(SILENCE...)  
  
Everyone opened their eyes to see their surrounding. The barrier was gone, thirty acres and more of lands that was once filled with forests and lakes were wiped out flat, like a barren desert.  
  
No sign of Naraku nor Kagome can be seen in neither land or air.  
  
At the signal of Sesshoumaru, everyone went different direction but before they got to go, a shower of sprinkles of lights came upon them. Immediately, they felt normal, better than before.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew Kagome had to be out there somewhere, and he will find her no matter what.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS! REVIEW! 


	14. Lost and Found or is it a Lost?

Author: Gomen nasai for not updating in such a long period of time. But I didn't even realize that I didn't finish this story until I was typing updates for the rest of the stories I have waiting on the line.

I love the reviews so I really hope this last chapter will raise the 71 reviews I have to 100 please?

Enjoy

LAST CHAPTER

'Any last words?'

"Yes, please tell Sesshoumaru that I will return to him but I'm sorry that I cannot promise him something. I cannot promise promises I cannot keep." She replied softly. 

'Your request has been granted.'

A soft glow started from the middle of Kagome, angelic singing filled the air, and winds blew around the gentle aura of Kagome softly. It grew brighter and brighter...until no one can see how the battle went.

At the same time, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's last words; it worried him...a lot.

Before the big bang, a soft voice rang out. "Take care, everyone..."

Naraku gathered enough energy to blast Kagome, two surges of power collide.

Good and evil.

Pure and tainted.

Light and dark.

(BANG!)

(WHOOSH!)

(SCREAM!)

(SILENCE...)

Everyone opened their eyes to see their surrounding. The barrier was gone, thirty acres and more of lands that was once filled with forests and lakes were wiped out flat, like a barren desert.

No sign of Naraku or Kagome can be seen in neither land nor air.

At the signal of Sesshoumaru, everyone went different direction but before they got to go, a shower of sprinkles of lights came upon them. Immediately, they felt normal, better than before.

Sesshoumaru knew Kagome had to be out there somewhere, and he will find her no matter what.

THIS CHAPTER

FIVE YEARS LATER

Sesshoumaru looked at the pictures Kagome and him took together. Those were times he will never forget. Even though most of those pictures were forced onto him by Kagome, he always looked at Kagome instead of the camera.

It's been five years since Kagome protected him and other demons from Naraku with the Shikon power. It's been five years since Kagome left again without saying goodbye.

He will not accept the fact that she is gone forever. Other acquaintances of his suggested that they should set up a grand grave in the memory of their respected priestess, Kagome.

However, Sesshoumaru had refused for he couldn't accept the 'fact' that Kagome is gone forever. He had kept her things in order; her room cleaned and changed the sheets once every week.

Whenever it was dinner time, he always has an extra set on his right just in case Kagome suddenly popped up beside him.

Everyone including Inuyasha suffered with a pain in their heart every time they see Sesshoumaru like that. They do not dare to introduce any woman to Sesshoumaru for there was this time when a famous model tried to hang on to Sesshoumaru got herself a position in the beggar society in three days' time.

All they can do right now is hoping Kagome will come back and that Sesshoumaru might snap out of his pretension.

Anything apart from that, he is still pretty a normal guy who remains the top businessman in Japan and one of the wealthiest man in the world.

Inuyasha had tried to look through school after school in every place he visits on business trips for Kagome, yet was in vain.

Inuyasha wanted to hit Sesshoumaru so hard that he could snap out of it. He gotten into a huge demon fight with Sesshoumaru two years ago and gotten half of Sesshoumaru's estate torn down. Until then both brothers got into the hospital for about a month or so and the estate fixed back to its original state with the help of other demons.

Since then, quietness once again filled the big estate. The servants there always think of Kagome's laughter that once filled the place, her mischieveness always made Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. When Kagome was there, they can always see and hear their master's smile and laughter. There were light and mirth around them. But right now, there's gloominess and sadness.

They always tried their best to keep Kagome's room as clean as possible and the plants and flowers Kagome took pride in as lively as possible.

Their hearts ache every time they see their master's expression as soon as he reaches home. He turned to a work alcoholic who kept himself into work so he could forget about the emptiness and pain.

He does a few charities for homeless children in the memory of Kagome who adores children.

Sesshoumaru sat there for afternoon tea on the chair that Kagome loved so much. He took a sip of the tea and looked out of the window. His eyes turned hazy as he looked outside to the garden. Memory filled him as Kagome's image replay itself in his mind.

"Kagome…I've missed you, how have you been? Don't go away like the wind for I will wait for you no matter what." He whispered. A few servants cried behind the slightly opened door.

AMERICA

Inuyasha readied himself for the last day of his business trip in America. He searched over 500 schools in America and hadn't found a sign of Kagome. He sighed deeply; he threw the pillow across the room and beat up the sheets in frustration.

"Damn you Kagome, I felt this loss before and now you are making Sesshoumaru to feel the same thing? How could you? It's been five years Kagome, show up, where ever you are." Tears filled his eyes and wet the sheets under his fists. His heart burnt with an emptiness like he is lost and feeling helpless or something.

He calmed down after awhile then there was a knock at his door let him recollect himself. He wiped his tears and blew his nose on a napkin paper. He fixed himself that made him looked like he just woke up.

He opened the door to find a newspaper that delivers to everyone's doorway every morning and a car-tray with his breakfast.

He sat down with a cup of tea and opened the newspaper to read his favorite sessions, the financial and daily news. He discovered that Sesshoumaru and his market have reached the top five markets in the world and it's going up as he reads. 'I guess that is a success in that, now for the daily news' he thought.

HEADLINE: MONEY NEEDED FOR FAMOUS YOUNG ARTIST EYE-SURGERY.

This caught Inuyasha's eyes. If Kagome was here, she'll scream at us to give money immediately. He smirked. He read the items then his eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kagome is what?" Inuyasha was shocked that he forgot about his flight in one hour. "Oh shit! The flight, oh men…Sesshoumaru is going to be happy about this but first I need to make sure that is the Kagome we know after all those failures finding the fake Kagome."

Inuyasha quickly ate his foods for he never goes out without food. He doesn't want to buy any ramen on the way. He rushed to the airport and told the flight manager that he had to change his direction immediately due to an emergency. Because of his name and popularity with the airline, he had no problem. He got on a plane one hour later and flied to England.

He remembered there were a few pieces of art work in all the business departments of Sesshoumaru and his estate with the artist's name Kagome signed under it. This is because of the art works reminded everyone of Kagome's light in there heart. No one really notice who was the artist.

ENGLAND

Inuyasha called Sesshoumaru that he will have to miss the meeting that he was supposed to be due to an emergency situation that he needed to attend to. Then he set to search for this famous artist whose art work is renowned all over Europe.

Now he is standing in front of the woman who stared at him blankly.

"Kagome…" he whispered. Finally he had found the woman whom he had been looking for five years.

"Sorry, but I cannot hear you. I heard that you wanted to see me?" she smiled gently.

"Kagome, I've been worried sick about you!" he jumped in joy and gave the woman a hug.

"Sir, please control yourself!" the nurse yelled.

"Oh sorry, it's just that…I-I'm so excited that I've finally found you."

"May I ask who are you?"

"Sir, she cannot see." The nurse supplied. "Her spinal cord is also having problem so she is not able to stand up properly. Would you please put her down gently?"

"Kagome…you don't recognize me? I'm Inuyasha! What about my brother, if you forgotten about me, that's fine but you cannot forget about my brother, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha is almost on the verge of tears.

"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-kun, however, I believe I've never heard these names in my life." Kagome smiled patiently at this hot pot in front of her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sat down in despair.

"Wait, you've lost your memory once, so we-we can start again." Inuyasha kept babbling on and on until a gentle hand fell upon his face.

"Inuyasha-san, I know you are worried for this person whose name is same as mine, perhaps our physical appearance looked the same also. However, I am sure I'm not the person you are looking for. Art is my life, the society is pleading for my surgery's financial assistance. I've been here all my life Inuyasha-san. I apologized."

"I'll pay for her surgery, both for her spinal cord and her eyes." Inuyasha said immediately.

"What? Inuyasha-san, we just met, and how could you…" Kagome panicked.

"Daijobu, your art works filled in my brother's business departments and home, we are quite a big fan of your work."

"But sir, we already have more than enough for millionaires gave us a lot of money for Kagome-san's operation." The nurse said. "I just got that news this morning."

"See, Inuyasha-san, I have more than enough help. However, I thank you for your heartiness." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, do me a favor can you?" Inuyasha said seriously.

"As long as I can help. But first why don't you give yourself a little introduction so our conversation gets along." Kagome giggled.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot…" Inuyasha felt a little embarrassed. He introduced himself briefly then said. "I need your help, my brother is going to kill himself with work if…"

"You want me to see him right? In the place of this 'Kagome'"

"I believe you are _her_." Inuyasha stared at Kagome with an intension. "We've been through this situation before where you lost your memory. And you were able to accept us, so can you do it again?"

Kagome felt his need in his voice, she felt this tug at her heart that she cannot leave it alone.

She nodded.

Inuyasha almost jumped for joy but he composed himself. "When is the operation?"

He turned to the nurse.

"In about three weeks' time because we need to get the proper equipments."

"Good, I was thinking to have our specialists to operate on Kagome but I doubt she would want all those charities wasted on her just like that." Inuyasha smirked.

'How did he know how I felt?' Kagome said in her mind.

"I'm going to take her for a little tour then I'll be back with her as soon as possible. I give you my word." He handed a card along with a paper he scribbled on it as he was speaking with the nurse to the nurse.

"Give this to the highest status person in this hospital and they will give you approval."

The nurse took a look at the name and realized that it was one of the big sponsors who give money for research every year. And this person's last name is also the person who owns the largest share of this hospital! Which means practically that he is the owner?

"Yes sir." The nurse quickly ran out of the door to tell the head nurse.

"Now, we are going to go to Japan in two days' time." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled serenely as she felt like painting again.

TWO DAYS LATER

They both arrived in Japan safely; Inuyasha immediately drove Kagome to the hotel he booked for her. He told his personal assistance to be Kagome's personal maid for the time being. Sango is away on her honey moon with Miroku so he cannot call her away now but soon he will as soon as he finds out if this is the Kagome they were looking for.

So, if look alikes didn't work on Sesshoumaru then he'll try this person one last time. (The gang tried to introduce a few women who looked like Kagome but got hit by Sesshoumaru).

Inuyasha got Kagome settled in the hotel and sent the newspaper about the charity for Kagome's operation to Sesshoumaru.

Then he went to Sesshoumaru's place and found out that he worked late again in the office therefore he drove to the office to get Sesshoumaru.

Once he was there, he saw Sesshoumaru was working ever so hard on the files.

"You know, you can have your secretary to do that." Inuyasha smirked as he leaned onto Sesshoumaru's large desk.

"Get out," Sesshoumaru said with an edge in his voice.

"I got something to show and it's not what you think." Inuyasha had this seriousness in his voice that made Sesshoumaru surprised; he looked up at Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'm listening."

"For once I'm glad." Inuyasha smirked. "Did you get the newspaper cut I sent you?"

"You mean the girl's operation? I'll going to send her some money if that's what you want."

"No, I want you to see her actually. Not only her eyes are having problem, her spinal cord is too. She will not be able to walk soon if the operation doesn't start and will never walk again if this fails."

"Your point is?"

"I want to send some of our best doctors for her operation and please listen to me Sesshoumaru; I know what you are going to say."

"I'm listening."

"She is the artist who painted all those art work in your home and the ones here in your office."

"… …"

"I brought her here in the Maple Hotel. I want you to go see her for she doesn't want my help so I decided that it might be useful for you to go and persuade her that it's our job to keep her art in this world."

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha.

"Kagome would do this if she is here." Inuyasha added.

For an instant, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned sharp. "Fine I'll go. When?"

"Now."

"What, I have worked…"

"Your market is completely stable right now, besides, even though those two love birds are on honey they will still watch your market for you including that old fart Jaken."

"… …"

"Kagome…"

"Fine, I know, just let's get this over with." Both brothers grabbed their coats on their way out.

It's 10 in the night and they arrived at the hotel which Kagome stayed in.

They got to the door and knocked.

They went in after they heard a voice told them to come in; Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru on to the sofa then sat down himself.

"Sir, Kagome-san will come out after she is dressed. She just had her shower." The secretary of Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru stiffened at the name 'Kagome'.

"You can leave for tonight, thank you for your help. I'll give you a week's off after she had her operation."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. I will take my leave now." She bowed then picked up her handbag and head for the door.

After the secretary was gone, Sesshoumaru growled in a low tone so only Inuyasha can hear. "What in the world is going on here?"

"You will not regret this Sesshoumaru, if you do you can give me ten punches and I'll not fight you back."

"I'll give you more than that to make me leave all those work on the desk!"

"Sesshoumaru, you have more than enough workers to finish that for you in three hours' time!"

"…"

Then there was silence between those two brothers.

"Sorry for you to wait for me Inuyasha-san."

"I told you Inuyasha is fine enough."

A girl with a wheelchair wheeled herself out of a room.

Sesshoumaru growled as he turned around to face the person.

"I believe it's not just us Inuyasha-san."

"Yes, I've brought my brother."

"I see, nice to meet you Inuyasha-san's brother."

Sesshoumaru lifted his face when he heard the voice was directing towards him.

He gasped and froze in place.

"K-Kagome…K-Kagome…is that you?" Sesshoumaru blinked many times to make sure it wasn't a dream. Inuyasha had refrained him from grabbing Kagome into his embrace.

"Gomen nasai, however, it seems I've never know the two of you ever in my life." Kagome looked to the side.

"No! I-I mean please, keep looking towards this side." Sesshoumaru shouted then realized that he made a mistake.

Kagome turned back to him with blank eyes. "I'm afraid that I might be able to see you properly as yet."

"What-what do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru whispered, he turned to Inuyasha and asked. "I want an explanation immediately."

Inuyasha told him everything from the beginning and tears began to fall down Sesshoumaru's face without his conscience.

As if sensing the tears, Kagome wheeled herself forward and put her hand to wipe away the tears. "I have an extra sense in sensing emotions of another ever since I've went blind."

"You will not be like that any more. I'm going to give back your sight so you can see me again. And your spinal cord so you can once again walk your way to my arms again." Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms softly.

For some reasons, tears began to slide down Kagome's face. An ache in her heart made her whimper. "I do not know why but your sadness made me ache too."

"Perhaps it is because you _are_ my Kagome."

Inuyasha went to another sitting room and sat there in silence, lost himself in memory of the past.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, told Kagome of 'her' past and his past. Kagome was silenced all the way. After listening to what Sesshoumaru told her, she kept her silence.

"Kagome, I know this is hard for you to take everything at once. No matter what, even if you have lost your memory, I will make you fall for me again." He said with determination.

"Sesshoumaru-san…you are a demon aren't you?" Kagome suddenly said.

"What…how…you remembered have you?" hope once again filled Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Iie, it's just…your emotions overfilled my heart and I…I don't know how to explain this but…the touch under my finger tips seems…it's like it is telling me that you are a demon that's all."

"You are not shocked?"

"When my art works are more fantasize than having a loving and caring demon in front of me? No, I don't think so." Kagome smiled slightly.

Inuyasha heard that last few sentence of the conversation. He choked himself from holding his laughter. Sesshoumaru, a loving, caring demon? He doubts that. He laughed to himself again.

Sesshoumaru blushed and growled slightly. "Thanks for bringing down my pride. I'm a lord after all."

Kagome giggled a little.

Author: I was planning to finish the chapter here but I cannot type more because I need to be somewhere now. So review on your way here. I'm going to finish this story on the next chapter. So see you guys.


	15. Kagome Kagome

Author's note: Finally, Surprise has come to an end. My heart really aches because I write this last chapter after watching the last episode of one of my favorite anime – Prince of Tennis – which really make my heart ache. Actually I'm still crying. While I was watching a few other anime, an inspiration on another story similar to this story here came up. Please tell me if you will support me. I'm still thinking about whether or no I should write a sequel for Surprise…probably not, I might write another story with the same paring but different plot.

About a review that was sent to me, a chapter of mine, I think it was 13, was similar to another story. Well, I would like to announce very humbly that I have never seen that story in my life before and due to the fact that I have not been on fan fiction site for so long that I didn't even notice that my story was similar to another. I would like to declare very clearly that while I was typing that chapter, I had it completely out of my head while my internet was broken down. Therefore, please do not misunderstood me ok?

Now, please enjoy the last and final chapter of Surprise.

p.s. I want to thank you for all those reviews on the previous chapter, I love them very much. However, one of you really almost cried. I'm touched that you enjoyed my story. Arigatogozaimasu.

This chapter is dedicated to you readers, my reviewers and my poor, aching heart.

LAST CHAPTER:

"Kagome, I know this is hard for you to take everything at once. No matter what, even if you have lost your memory, I will make you fall for me again." He said with determination.

"Sesshoumaru-san…you are a demon aren't you?" Kagome suddenly said.

"What…how…you remembered have you?" hope once again filled Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Iie, it's just…your emotions overfilled my heart and I…I don't know how to explain this but…the touch under my finger tips seems…it's like it is telling me that you are a demon that's all."

"You are not shocked?"

"When my art works are more fantasize than having a loving and caring demon in front of me? No, I don't think so." Kagome smiled slightly.

Inuyasha heard that last few sentence of the conversation. He choked himself from holding his laughter. Sesshoumaru, a loving, caring demon? He doubts that. He laughed to himself again.

Sesshoumaru blushed and growled slightly. "Thanks for bringing down my pride. I'm a lord after all."

Kagome giggled a little.

THIS CHAPTER

The doctor pulled Sesshoumaru to the side of the hospital. Kagome is currently in a deep sleep while the doctor was examining her.

"Ígaku, you have over 700 years of medicine experience, both modern and the time of youkai. Tell me the truth about Kagome's situation." Sesshoumaru looked at Ígaku with an intense stare.

Ígaku sighed deeply as he cleaned his glasses. "My lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome's condition is a very unusual one. Something is keeping me from learning what the real cause of it is. however, I am very certain that the success chance of this operation is 23 both her eyes and for her spinal cord. We can raise the percentage if we get the newest technology on eyes and spinal cord operation."

"I will take care of that, I just want to make sure that her success is over 50, no, make sure that she will recover completely. What about her memory?"

"Her brain…there was a black spot right at the middle of the section where the brain holds the memory. It is not a normal black spot. I will have to examine it further more."

"I give you permission but…" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned softer with the tiniest look of at the rim of breaking down in tears. "Please, keep Kagome in this world for me."

"Hai, my lord. I was thinking about that sword your father gave…"

"It won't work." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Why, you love Lady Kagome right? The sword is supposed to react."

"I don't know why either, it feels like something is keeping the sword from communicating with me."

"I…see…"

"Then, I'll leave you to your work."

"Hai, my lord."

Ígaku left Sesshoumaru at the window where Sesshoumaru stared at the currently asleep Kagome. Tears fell down his cheek without his conscience.

Tenseiga reacted a little at the estate far from the hospital. A transparent hand touched the sword slightly and the sword stopped its pulsing, begging for release.

"I'm sorry, Tenseiga, but this time, you cannot interfere with faith." The figure said.

The sword pulse a little in reply. It wants to help his master but it knew it cannot do anything but to pretend ignorance on its master.

"Thank you Tenseiga." The figure disappeared into the thin air after he/she said that.

BACK TO THE HOSPITAL

DREAM

"Miko-sama, your time of decision has arrived. Choose your choice of sacrifice." A voice rang out.

"Where am I?" Kagome opened her eyes slightly.

She saw an image of herself standing in front of a glowing light. She tried to speak, however, no voice came out of her mouth. She tried to touch the look alike in front of her, she went through. She heard the look-alike replied. "Yes, I thank you Midoriko-sama. You have helped me all this time and allowed Sesshoumaru's hope rises again. I have decided."

"Good."

What did they said next, Kagome cannot hear a word.

END OF DREAM

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru holding her hands as if he will loose her at any second. Although she cannot see his expression due to her eyes, she can feel from his aura that he was suffering and trying to hold back his tears.

"S-Sesshoumaru, why are you so sad?"

"Kagome, you're awake. I just…I just want to make sure that you will not disappear like the last time." Sesshoumaru whispered softly in her ears.

"So desu ka…" Kagome sighed slightly. "I might not be the Kagome you are talking about Sesshoumaru-san."

"Sesshoumaru please call me by my name, Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru, hai…what I would like to say is that I feel like a replacement Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean by that? Is it because I…"

"Sesshoumaru, a life is a life, there's always a beginning and end. It doesn't matter if your life is longer than a normal ningen. You will see your precious Kagome again." Kagome smiled gently.

"Iie, yada desu (don't want to-in the way of reply)."

"You're so much like a child under that cold and stubborn mask of yours." Kagome giggled.

"That was what she told me."

"Nani ka." (Author: the 'ka' in Japanese is a replacement of the '?" sign, there is no question sign in Japanese, they use 'ka' at the end of a sentence when they ask a question.)

"That was what she said about me being a child."

"Souka, gomen nasai for reminding you."

"Genki desu." With that, there were no more words between them. (Author: Genki desu means I'm fine and because it has a 'desu' in it, it means Sesshoumaru is replying ok?)

Sango and Miroku came back early from their honeymoon, it seemed like they have read the newspaper and decided to report back to Sesshoumaru. However, it seemed Inuyasha was before them. Therefore, they waited patiently for the operation to succeed.

It was the day of the operation, the short time being with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and most importantly, Sesshoumaru had made Kagome to understand how lucky this 'Kagome' was, but, she also realized how much she had suffered. Kagome found something precious and she hoped that this moment will stop just for her. However, she knew quite well that time never wait for others, especially when others are in the most wonderful time of their life.

Sesshoumaru told her that he'll be here for her operation; he will see to it that it will be successful.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Sesshoumaru knocked softly on the door. He went over to Kagome's bed to hold on to her hands, "Your operation will start in three hours. I will be there looking at you, to give you support."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I want to know, if you and everyone else is happy with the time they spent with me."

"What are you… …"

"Listen to me Sesshoumaru, I just want to know."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru after a slight pause. "You've brought me back to the real world. I'm back to myself both in the human's world and ours."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"Kagome…"

"Sesshoumaru, love is endless, do not lose it ok? And I want to tell you with all my heart. Although my memory has not come back yet, but I know, deep inside my heart, I love you with all my soul." Kagome cut Sesshoumaru off from saying anything else. Tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks, yet she was smiling like she was the happiest woman in the world. "I love you; I want to say that a thousand times."

"I…" Sesshoumaru could not say anything else; he stood there a few seconds. He opened his mouth then suddenly, Inuyasha burst in with Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" All three rushed to her side, giving her hugs and kisses to wish her operation well.

"Everyone, thank you for being here with me." Kagome cried.

"Kagome, please, don't, we…" Sango started.

"Kagome, I see that you are going to have the operation after all." A voice suddenly came from the door. A very unexpected guest has arrived. It was San. (Author: I bet you all forgot about her, Eheheheh, she still has a debt to pay remember?)

Kagome was silent for a moment. Sango quickly and briefly explain the situation to San. San's face looked like she was having a struggle insider of her, then she smiled gently. "It's ok, it's not like I haven't faced a memory lost Kagome before."

"Sou desu ka?" (Is that so?) Kagome smiled mysteriously; however, no one caught that look.

"I am going to see Ígaku now. Inuyasha, don't give any trouble, is that understood?" Sesshoumaru gave out a slight cough to get everyone's attention.

"How old do you think I am?" Inuyasha retorted.

"About seven…" San replied for Sesshoumaru. Others began to laugh, even Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked out of the door smirking, he went to Ígaku to discuss about the operation for the tenth time of that week.

After Sesshoumaru was gone, Inuyasha's phone rang. It seemed like he was late for a very important meeting. He left with a good luck wish to Kagome then left.

"Inuyasha, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me." Kagome said before Inuyasha left.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I want to help you." Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha, when you are at the meeting, concentrate on the meeting and not any cute girls. I remembered last time when you were here in the hospital, you didn't even 'sit' properly when you saw the pretty nurse passed by." Kagome said.

BANG

Inuyasha's face was down on the ground.

There was silence for a moment, and then there was a howl of laughter from Kagome's room. Inuyasha shook his head in defeat. He kissed Kagome on the cheek again then ran off.

Miroku was still laughing hard as he rolled on the ground after five minutes.

"We miss that." That was all Sango said.

"I almost forgot, Kagome, we are going to have a quick flight to England today. Sesshoumaru wanted us to pack all your belongings from England. Can you give us the address?" Miroku suddenly remembered.

"Hai," Kagome wrote down her address and gave it to Sango. "Please bring back all the original work of art I have in the attic. I have never showed them before. Therefore, no one knows about them. Please keep it as a secret, is that ok?"

"Yes, we'll be careful." Sango hugged Kagome, not allowing Miroku to step one step close to Kagome at all.

"Sango, you don't trust me?"

"I've never trust you when you are near with a girl." Sango growled.

Kagome laughed, her voice rang like a bell in Sango and Miroku's ears.

When they were about to leave, Kagome said "Sango, Miroku, I think your first child will be twins."

Sango's face immediately flushed. "Kagome, what are you saying?"

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" Kagome looked at them with an innocent face.

"Kagome, how did you know?" Miroku looked at Kagome, wanted to say something else but decided not to. "We went to the doctor today; Sango is a month's pregnant."

"I believe, it's because my senses are a bit more sensitive to the unseen. I'm blind, well, half blind remember? My sense of hearing is excellent ever since I'm like this. I heard three heart beats when Sango hugged me. That's all." Kagome smile gently. "Can I name them when they are born?"

"We would be honored." Sango said with tears rimmed in her eyes.

"San, we now leave Kagome in your care for an hour. Her operation starts in one and a half hour's time." Miroku said.

"I'll take good care of her, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other." San smiled.

"Shinju, Sakura will do." Kagome suddenly said.

Miroku and Sango were already out, San turned towards Kagome and asked. "Those are the names for the twins eh?"

"Hai, Shinju, the precious pearl that men once went through the dangers of the sea and to obtain. Sakura, the time when these flowers bloom is when most lovers declare their love to each other." Kagome smiled gently.

"Just like Sesshoumaru who went through hell of a time to have you and to protect you and of course, when Sesshoumaru told you his feelings it was in the Sakura's time ne?" San asked.

"Sā…" Kagome smiled again. (Sā means who knows).

"You have changed Kagome; I still owe you a favor. I've planned to return it no matter what."

"Sou desu ka…then perhaps you can help me." Kagome looked into San's eyes.

ONE HUNDRED YEARS LATER

"Kagome, do you think if that girl is crazy or what? She is going to accept Inuyasha's proposal!" Sesshoumaru sat down on the grass with a thump. "How that stupid brother of mine gets that girl in the first place I have not a clue!"

A soft wind with the softest giggle blew by Sesshoumaru's hair. His eyes were grimed as he looked at the flowers in front of him.

He took out a letter from his pocket and read it repeatedly. He sighed deeply and then he leaned to his left, he closed his eyes to listen to what the soft music is playing beside his ears.

"Kagome, your voice is as sweet as ever when you sing." Sesshoumaru whispered.

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean by that Ígaku?" Sesshoumaru banged on the plastic window. "Incidents like that don't happen once in a hundred years!"

"My lord, calm down please." Ígaku tried to calm down his lord. He knew how his master felt about this miko, but it was just impossible to change what fate had decided.

"Sesshoumaru, calm down!" Inuyasha held down his brother along with Miroku, San was holding a crying Sango in her arms.

"I was so sure, that the success of the operation will rise up to 60 with the technology you provide Lord Sesshoumaru. But, Lady Kagome gave up in the middle of the operation." Ígaku sighed.

"Wh…" Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Explain Ígaku, Sesshoumaru, listen for once you bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha, while the operation was going as we planned, Midoriko appeared."

Everyone was silent at the name of Midoriko mentioned."

"She went to Lady Kagome and picked up her soul saying 'is this is your choice?' while as clearly as I can see, Lady Kagome nodded with determination. She turned to me and said that she gave up her life long ago to the Shikon to protect you, everyone whom she loved dearly and wish to protect. She is only here because she wanted to leave a memory for you all. Her instability in her temporary body was because of she had to sacrifice something to seal off the Shikon, which is her life spam. She could be here with you Lord Sesshoumaru for at least 50 years, but she cannot leave the Shikon to this corrupted world like this therefore…" Ígaku said with tears in his eyes. "I beg of you my lord, please don't go off the wall; Lady Kagome loved you with all her heart."

Sesshoumaru sat down on the couch with his hands in fists, his eyebrows frowned with frustration and struggle, tears fall down his cheeks and he shivered in anger.

Sesshoumaru wanted to yell, but his sadness was greater. He sat in defeat as he took deep breaths to calm himself down; however, it didn't work as well as he expected it to be.

Inuyasha and Miroku cried silently also, quivered unstoppable with their hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulder for support to themselves, Sesshoumaru, or perhaps both.

San sighed deeply, she asked suddenly. "Miroku-san, Sango-san, where are Kagome's belongings?"

Sango looked up immediately. "They are in the store room now…but…"

Without another word, San went to the huge store room and saw loads of covered canvases lying on the ground.

"When we arrived in her apartment, the works in her attic were all covered like this." Miroku said softly as his eyes blurred with newly formed tears.

San took out a pocket knife and went toward the work. "This was what she meant by leaving a memory to you." She sliced the cloth off each canvas, put them in a certain order, and then turned them around one by one.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the work. It was from the time Kagome met Inuyasha until the time Sesshoumaru proposed to Kagome. All these images were painted on the canvas.

They were speechless. San sighed deeply, she said "Remembered the time when I told you guys that I owe Kagome one?"

No one moved. San continued, "I planned to expand her life spam with my miko power, however, she refused, she asked for a temporary eyesight. I transported her items from a small cottage in England, it seemed like they were her artist equipments and empty canvases." She whistled softly, in a few minutes, a demon dog appeared in the doorway with a cart behind it.

San went to the cart and pulled out the canvases from the cart. "She somehow slowed down the time and painted these an hour and a half before the operation."

She gave two to Miroku and Sango, "these two are for you." Miroku opened the white cloth covering the two canvases; it was a picture of two girls who looked alike with their faces put beside each other. Shinju and Sakura were written at the right corner of the painting and Kagome's signature.

Sango's eyes began to rim with tears again. "This was what she meant." There were words behind the canvas explaining what those names were from.

"The girl on the left is Sakura, while the one on the right is Shinju." San said.

The second painting was Miroku and Sango, when they were still battling with Naraku. Sango with Kirara and Miroku in his priest robes. Sango cried more on Miroku's shoulder, holding the paintings tightly in her arms.

"We will name our daughters Shinju and Sakura. Just like Kagome wished for."

San took out another two for Inuyasha, "These are for you."

One was Inuyasha in his red robe with tesusaiga over his shoulder while the other one was Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo smiling gently. Inuyasha whispered a thank you then held onto the painting as tightly as he could.

San took out another one to Inuyasha, "Give this one to Shippou for her." Inuyasha nodded.

Lastly, San took out another two to Sesshoumaru and said. "Do you want this painting?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. He took the first one and saw it was a painting of Kagome holding him asleep, in her arms. Like the Kagome he knew, she was smiling lovingly at his sleeping face. The next was a portrait of Kagome herself. Her eyes were as if it's saying: I love you.

"Kagome…you didn't heard those words from me yet." San took out three letters and delivered it to them.

"She wrote these down when she finished each set of paintings. Kagome had never regained her memory; she just had this urge to paint these images from her head, to write these words to you all. She painted these without her conscience; tears fell down her cheek at each stroke she made. My job here is done, I'm going now. Take care, everyone. Write to me when you decide where her grave shall be."

San walked out leaving the rest to mourn Kagome's declaration to them that she is dead.

It took Sesshoumaru three full years to come out of his depression, after understanding what the letter was trying to tell him. He decided to move on with life but he swore never to love another. This was the only thing he will never promised Kagome. She is and will always be his one and only love.

He became a different man after that. Inuyasha respected him more and more however, deep in their heart, they missed Kagome.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I've missed you."

"Sesshoumaru," a figured gave a hand to Sesshoumaru, he gave the person his hand and stood up. He smiled at the person gently and walked off behind that person.

Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshoumaru with Miroku beside him. Miroku and Sango gained the ability of a demon with the help of San; they will only live long like the demons but not their ability of strength, senses or speed. "Sesshoumaru…"

Both of them looked up in the air and saw two spirits dancing together in the air.

"He had been waiting for this moment right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, too long. It's been a century or was it over a century now. Kagome finally come to meet him. Although Sesshoumaru can live longer than this but he has no more reason to live." Inuyasha had a tear slid down his cheek.

"Shall we?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha nodded.

They waved slightly for the people behind them to dig a grave immediately. They put Sesshoumaru's body inside a coffin beside the coffin beside Kagome's. They quickly finished the grave and gave Sesshoumaru their respect. Inuyasha kneeled down and put down the lilies he had bought on top of the graves of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"We'll miss you my brother, we wish you happiness in the other world."

Miroku put his hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, we should go."

Inuyasha nodded. All of them retreated from the peaceful mountain site. Leaving a soft 'arigato' blew by, by the wind.

THE END

Author: ok, Surprise if finished, I was thinking of a sequel, but I'm still not sure. Please tell me if you will support the sequel if I do. Now, people, review, and remember to review! Please tell other fan fiction friends of yours to read and give their opinions on this. Thank you.


End file.
